Une autre vie
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Alors que Riza traverse une période de déprime, elle est projetée dans une autre dimension. Une autre dimension où elle se retrouve mariée avec Roy Mustang. Royai as usual !
1. Chapitre 1 : Déprime

**Titre : Une autre vie **

**Genre : Romance **

**Rating : K+**

**Résumé : Alors que Riza traverse une période de déprime, elle est projetée dans une autre dimension. Une autre dimension où elle se retrouve mariée avec Roy Mustang. Royai as usual !**

**Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Tous possiblement. **

**Notes : Hello ! Me revoici pour une nouvelle fanfiction ! J'ai adoré l'écrire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant. I chapitres et j'en posterai un par semaine, comme d'habitude. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** **Déprime**

* * *

Ce matin-là, Riza avait eu du mal à se lever et on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était habituel. En temps normal, son quotidien s'écoulait doucement. Elle était contente d'aller travailler et se levait avec entrain.

Le réveil sonna une troisième fois et elle consentit à se lever. Dans le brouillard, elle se prépara un thé et Black Hayate dut sautiller autour d'elle pour qu'elle se souvienne qu'il existait.

« Oh ! Excuse-moi Hayate. Je suis un peu à l'ouest ce matin. »

Elle lui donna ses croquettes et changea sa gamelle d'eau. Le chien fut comblé et elle repartit dans sa rêverie. Finalement, ce n'est qu'un bon quart d'heure après, une fois son thé bu, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle allait être en retard.

Elle se doucha en quatrième vitesse, espérant que cela la réveillerait.

À huit heures tapantes, elle entrait dans le QG. Heureusement, personne n'était encore arrivé au bureau. Elle eut le temps de s'installer avant que Fuery et Falman ne poussent la porte. Ils étaient au milieu d'une conversation sur leur prochain week-end et la saluèrent gaiement.

« Bonjour », répondit-elle, sobrement.

Elle leur avait à peine accordé un regard et faisait sa tête des mauvais jours. Ils surent aussitôt que quelque chose clochait et interrompirent sagement leur discussion pour commencer à travailler.

Peu de temps après, Breda et Havoc pénétrèrent dans la pièce en riant.

« Salut la compagnie ! fit le grand blond. Devinez qui j'ai croisé au bar hier soir ? »

Les deux autres lui lancèrent un regard d'alerte qu'il ne capta pas.

« Ce cher Général ! Toujours dans les bons coups celui-là. En tout cas, m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit en retard... »

Breda lui donna un coup de coude et ils croisèrent le regard noir de leur Lieutenant. Ils s'installèrent sans un mot de plus et se mirent à travailler.

C'est dans une ambiance studieuse que le Général arriva peu avant dix heures.

« Bonjour, bonjour ! salua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Excusez mon retard. Mon réveil m'a fait faux bond. »

Il remarqua de suite la tension qui régnait et un regard glacial se posa sur lui. Il déglutit difficilement et prit un air penaud.

« Dépêchez-vous de vous mettre au travail Général, si vous ne voulez pas y passer la nuit. »

Sa voix était froide et tranchante. Il en connaissait une qui n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit justement. Il s'abstint de tout commentaire et s'assit à son bureau. Cinq minutes plus tard, on pouvait entendre une mouche voler dans la pièce.

L'heure de la pause arriva lentement, trop lentement. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils déguerpirent le plus vite possible. Tous, sauf le Général.

« Vous venez manger Lieutenant ? questionna-t-il en direction de la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise.

\- Hum... je vous rejoins. Ne m'attendez pas. »

Il acquiesça sans un mot et sortit, non sans lui avoir lancé un regard inquiet.

La tête penchée sur un dossier, Riza ne le vit pas. Elle se sentait tellement vide en ce moment. C'était comme si plus rien ne comptait, comme si plus rien n'avait de sens.

Et que faisait-elle de sa vie ? Pourquoi était-elle ici ?

Elle retint un soupir et se leva. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

Dans la cafétéria, elle s'installa à une table à l'écart, ignorant les autres. Elle ne perçut pas non plus les yeux onyx qui la suivaient.

Roy avala son repas rapidement et hésita à aller l'aborder. Elle avait l'air tellement ailleurs aujourd'hui. Elle paraissait à bout. Pourtant, il ne s'était rien passé ces derniers temps. Ils n'avaient pas eu de grosse enquête, ni de mission périlleuse. C'était peut-être ce qui lui manquait.

Elle semblait absorbée dans ses pensées et il décida de la laisser un peu seule.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle remarqua sans la voir la tasse de thé posée sur son bureau. Elle continua ses dossiers, laissant l'eau refroidir. Plus tard, Roy vint la récupérer.

Il s'abaissa à sa hauteur et elle s'aperçut de sa présence. Il avait un regard sérieux.

« Que se passe-t-il, Lieutenant ? Vous êtes étrange aujourd'hui. »

Elle se redressa et réalisa alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Où étaient les autres ? Quelle heure était-il ?

Elle jeta un regard à l'horloge. Dix-huit heures !

Elle s'était plongée à corps perdu dans ses dossiers et n'avait pas vu l'après-midi passer.

« Je... balbutia Riza. Rien, répondit-elle précipitamment. Je suis juste un peu ailleurs. »

Il eut un drôle de sourire.

« Un peu ? reprit-il avec un ton amusé. Vous n'avez même pas répondu quand les gars vous ont dit au revoir ou quand je vous ai appelée. »

Elle sentit ses joues rosir.

« Désolée. J'ai fini, je vais y aller. »

Elle se leva, bien décidée à prendre la fuite. Cette journée avait été un désastre.

« Voulez-vous que je vous raccompagne ? »

Elle nia rapidement.

« Non, bonne soirée Général. »

Une minute plus tard, elle était partie. Elle n'avait même pas vérifié ses dossiers, ni les siens. Encore moins ceux de l'équipe. Il soupira et s'appuya sur son bureau. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Sitôt chez elle, Riza fut assaillie par Black Hayate et ressortit pour le promener.

Ils firent le tour du quartier et au milieu de la promenade, la jeune femme sentit des gouttes tomber. Leur course ne changea rien et ils étaient trempés avant d'arriver à l'appartement.

Le chien s'ébroua et geignit en anticipant les remontrances à venir, mais il n'en fut rien. Riza l'essuya sans un mot avant d'enlever ses vêtements trempés. Elle enfila un pyjama, abandonnant l'idée d'une douche, ou même d'un repas chaud, et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, son réveil sonna et elle cligna des yeux trois fois avant de l'éteindre. Elle se retourna dans son lit et un grognement se fit entendre.

« Hayate, » marmonna-t-elle.

Le chien aboya et posa ses pattes sur son lit. Riza ouvrit les yeux, croisant son regard plein d'espoir et retint un soupir. Encore. Encore une longue journée en perspective.

Elle se leva en trainant des pieds et fit de son mieux pour se motiver. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bureau, elle y croyait presque.

Elle passa à l'accueil, récupéra le courrier de l'équipe et monta.

C'était trois de plus. La veille, il n'en avait eu que deux, aujourd'hui il en avait cinq. Avec dégoût, elle balança les lettres sur le bureau du Général. Des lettres privées bien sûr.

C'était elle qui ouvrait le courrier professionnel. Un retour de formulaire. Elle soupira et le signa avant de le joindre au dossier concerné. Puis, elle récupéra les dossiers à traiter et les répartit sur les bureaux.

Le reste de l'équipe arriva et bien sûr, Havoc fit une remarque bien sentie sur les cinq lettres parfumées attendant sur le bureau de Mustang.

« Mettez-vous au travail, Sous-Lieutenant », le reprit Riza d'une voix terne.

Il obéit, mais cette fois-ci, l'inquiétude dépassait la peur. Normalement, elle ne disait rien dans ces cas-là, surtout qu'ils venaient juste d'arriver. Quand elle les reprenait, elle était autrement plus violente. Les hommes s'entreregardèrent, mais personne ne se risqua à l'interroger.

Mustang arriva assez vite et salua son équipe avec un sourire.

« Bonjour Messieurs, Lieutenant.

\- B'jour Général ! » répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Il comprit rapidement que Riza en était au même stade que la veille et leur jeta un regard interrogateur. Ils ne purent qu'hausser les épaules.

Alors, Mustang se mit au travail. Au moins allait-il être sérieux. Cela lui ferait ça de moins à penser. Toute la matinée, il jeta des petits regards à son Lieutenant, mais elle ne remarqua rien. Elle ne vint même pas ramasser ses dossiers. Il décida de le faire et fit l'air de rien le tour des bureaux sous les yeux surpris de son équipe. Riza, quant à elle, restait focalisée sur le document qu'elle vérifiait.

À onze heures, il lui prépara un thé. Par miracle, elle s'en aperçut et lui adressa un faible sourire, puis revint à son dossier. Le Général retourna à son bureau et décida de s'occuper de son courrier perso. Après tout, c'était l'heure de la pause.

« Encore ! fit Havoc. Pourquoi elles vous écrivent toutes et pas à moi ?! interrogea le blond en râlant.

\- Vous ne savez pas leur parler, c'est tout, rétorqua Roy.

\- Et c'est avec laquelle que vous avez rendez-vous ce soir ? » demanda Breda, amusé.

Roy brandit une lettre avec un sourire triomphant et Fuery se joignit à la conversation, voulant connaître le secret du Flame Alchimiste. Ils ne firent plus attention au Lieutenant et ne remarquèrent pas qu'elle était sortie.

« Eh bien, fit Falman en entrant, un café à la main. Tout va bien ?

\- Euh... oui, répondit Roy, incertain. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je viens de croiser le Lieutenant dans le couloir. Elle n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. »

Ils réalisèrent alors qu'elle était partie et Roy se leva aussitôt.

« Vers où ? interrogea le brun.

\- Les étages. Elle empruntait l'escalier », répondit Falman sans comprendre.

Roy se lança à sa poursuite.

Riza respira en sentant le vent frais. Elle referma la porte et s'avança sur le toit désert.

Elle avait besoin de calme. D'être seule. Elle n'en pouvait plus de leur discussion. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde et s'y accouda, respirant à plein poumons.

On était en novembre et il commençait à faire froid. Cela lui fit du bien. Elle avait l'impression de se réveiller un peu, de sortir de sa torpeur.

Elle n'en pouvait plus... Elle répéta cette phrase en boucle dans sa tête, essayant d'inspirer profondément. Son souffle s'étranglait dans sa gorge et sans prévenir, elle fondit en larmes.

Agenouillée sur le bitume glacial, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ?

Jusqu'à là tout allait bien. Elle supportait tout. Ses retards, sa paresse, ses discussions vaseuses avec Havoc, ses conquêtes, ses rendez-vous... Encore la semaine dernière, tout cela lui semblait égal, mais aujourd'hui, ces cinq lettres avaient posé un poids sur son cœur.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi s'était-elle engagée ? Tout lui paraissait vain et insipide.

Elle aurait tellement voulu autre chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais autre chose. Peut-être une autre vie.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, remarquant à peine la neige qui commençait à tomber.

Quelques étages en dessous, Roy cherchait la jeune femme sans la trouver. Il était en train de demander au Commandant Armstrong quand il vit la neige tomber par la fenêtre.

Elle sentait les flocons se poser sur sa peau et fondre, emportant ses larmes avec eux. Oui, elle voulait autre chose. Peut-être pas être quelqu'un d'autre, mais... qu'il la considère autrement.

La neige s'intensifia brusquement et en quelques minutes, elle ne voyait plus à un mètre. Elle était sortie sans son manteau et sa veste ne tarda pas à être trempée. Elle sentait l'eau s'infiltrer partout et elle frissonna. Elle avait froid.

Pourtant, elle fut incapable de se lever. Elle essaya une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Elle allait commencer à paniquer quand des points noirs apparurent dans son champ de vision. Elle reconnut les signes et comprit qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée dans un lit. Elle avait chaud. Elle était bien. Elle n'était apparemment pas chez elle et se redressa. L'infirmerie.

L'infirmier entra à cet instant.

« Ah ! Lieutenant. Vous vous sentez mieux ? Vous nous avez fait un petit malaise. »

Il lui tendit une tablette de chocolat et un verre d'eau.

« Oui, oui, ça va », répondit la jeune femme d'une voix un peu faible.

Elle attrapa un morceau de chocolat et le mangea sans appétit.

« Je vais prendre votre tension, si vous permettez. »

Elle le laissa faire et il fit la moue.

« Vous êtes bien basse. Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? Vous ne voulez pas rentrer vous reposer ?

\- Non, fit-elle en repoussant le drap. Tout va bien. »

Il opina, mais elle lisait dans son regard qu'il ne la croyait pas.

« Quand avez-vous eu vos règles pour la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle eut un air choqué et haussa les épaules.

« Euh... je ne sais pas. Au début du mois ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous devriez peut-être voir un médecin, Lieutenant. On ne rigole pas avec ces choses-là, surtout que vous venez de nous faire un malaise.

\- Peut-être », répondit-elle plus pour se débarrasser de l'infirmier qu'autre chose.

Il finit par la laisser sortir après lui avoir donné plusieurs conseils.

Elle rejoignit lentement son bureau et tous levèrent la tête vers elle.

« Ah ! Lieutenant ! On se faisait du souci, émit Fuery.

\- Comment allez-vous ? questionna Falman.

\- Faut pas nous faire de frayeur comme ça », ajouta Breda.

Ils s'étaient tous levés et l'entouraient avec sollicitude.

« Asseyez-vous. On a bien avancé dans nos dossiers, rassura Havoc. Même le Général a bien travaillé. Il est parti à la réunion comme prévu pour que vous ne vous inquiétiez de rien.

\- Merci », bredouilla Riza en se retrouvant assise à son bureau.

Une tasse de thé fumante l'attendait et elle se sentit mieux dès la première gorgée. Elle but et ses joues reprirent des couleurs, ce qui les rassura.

Ils lui sourirent et se remirent au travail.

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, elle percevait que quelque chose était différent. C'était une étrange impression, assez confuse. Comme si un détail ne collait pas.

Elle chercha un moment et finit par se replonger dans son travail.

Le Général fut absent tout le reste de la matinée et ne revint qu'en début d'après-midi, la réunion s'étant éternisée.

« Tout va bien ici ? demanda-t-il en entrant.

\- Parfaitement bien, répondit Havoc.

\- Et la réunion ? » questionna Riza aussitôt.

Il soupira.

« Longue et difficile. Les négociations sont serrées. Mais il y a plus important », fit-il en s'abaissant à sa hauteur.

Il avait un air tendre tout d'un coup.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il avec autant d'intimité qu'on pouvait en avoir dans un bureau de six personnes.

Elle opina, choquée. Il garda un instant ses yeux plongés dans les siens si bien qu'elle se sentit rougir. Puis, il se leva, posant une main sur son épaule. Le contact dura peut-être une seconde de trop pour être innocent.

Pourtant, personne ne fit de remarque. Le reste de l'équipe s'était remis au travail et semblait les ignorer.

Elle resta quelques secondes perdue avant de revenir à son travail.

Venait-il de la tutoyer ? Même dans les pires situations, il ne le faisait pas. Et son regard, si tendre. Celui-là, elle l'avait déjà vu lorsqu'elle avait failli mourir pendant le Jour promis. Il y avait aussi cette étrange familiarité qu'elle avait sentie entre eux.

Elle préféra ignorer tout cela et l'après-midi passa rapidement. Elle était absorbée dans ses dossiers et sursauta presque quand Fuery la salua.

« Bonne soirée, Lieutenant. N'en faites pas trop surtout.

\- Oui, bonne soirée Sergent-Chef.

\- Nous y allons ? fit Mustang. J'ai fini mes dossiers. »

Elle cligna des yeux, réalisant qu'il lui parlait. Elle perçut les regards sur eux et se leva. Inutile d'inquiéter les autres.

Elle fit un peu d'ordre sur son bureau, prit son manteau et sortit. Évidemment qu'il voudrait la raccompagner.

Ils marchèrent hors du QG en silence et ce n'est que dans la rue que Roy reprit la parole.

« Tu es sûre que ça va, Riza ? Tu es étrange depuis ce matin. Depuis ton malaise en fait... »

Cette fois-ci, elle s'arrêta brusquement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Il paraissait vraiment surpris et inquiet.

« Pourquoi me tutoyez-vous ? Et mon prénom, vous ne l'employez jamais normalement. »

Il la dévisagea sans comprendre. Elle semblait perdue.

« Viens, on rentre avant que tu n'attrapes froid. »

Il avait passé son bras par-dessus son épaule dans un geste rassurant. Elle fit quelques pas avant de se débattre.

« Général ! s'écria-t-elle. J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe.

\- Moi aussi, je t'assure, répondit-il avant de porter une main douce sur son front. Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant. Tu es sûre de te sentir bien ? »

Elle nia, bouleversée cette fois.

« Écoute, fit-il en avisant les nuages lourds de pluie au loin, on fait un accord. On ne parle plus jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'appartement. Là-bas, je réponds à toutes tes questions, ok ? »

Interdite, elle opina. Il posa sa main dans le bas de son dos, l'incitant à avancer. Elle se laissa faire et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtaient devant un grand immeuble. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Le Général avait-il déménagé ?

Elle voulut poser la question, mais se souvint de leur accord. Toutes ses questions auraient leurs réponses là-haut.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et elle fut surprise de retrouver Black Hayate en entrant. Le chien sautilla joyeusement devant elle.

« Hayate ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Que fait-il ici ? »

Roy lui lança un regard étrange et enleva son manteau sans la quitter des yeux. Elle observa les alentours. L'appartement était décoré avec goût et elle se sentait bien ici.

« Tu m'expliques ton malaise ? demanda Roy en l'invitant à s'asseoir dans le canapé.

\- Sur le toit, se souvint Riza. J'étais sur le toit quand...

\- Comment ça ? On t'a vu t'écrouler avant la pause de onze heures. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Non, je suis... je suis partie pendant la pause. Je suis montée sur le toit. Il a neigé et je me suis évanouie.

\- Riza, murmura Roy avec sérieux. Je t'ai vu tomber devant moi. Tu étais assise, tu t'es levée et la seconde suivante, tu étais par terre. »

Il porta une main à son front.

« Encore, murmura la jeune femme, qui ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi ses tutoiements ? Pourquoi mon prénom ? On ne s'est jamais appelé comme ça avant et...

\- Mais enfin Riza ! fit Roy. Comment veux-tu que j'appelle ma femme ? »

Riza cligna des yeux, interdite. Que venait-il de dire ? Sa femme ? Comment ça ?

Certains détails lui revinrent en mémoire. Cette photo dans l'entrée de l'appartement. La décoration particulièrement à son goût du logement. Les regards tendres du Général. Sa main sur son épaule. Et puis son souhait : avoir une place différente pour lui.

Elle sentit sa tête tourner et la seconde suivante, ce fut le noir total.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Surprise

**Titre : Une autre vie **

**Genre : Romance **

**Rating : K+**

**Résumé : Alors que Riza traverse une période de déprime, elle est projetée dans une autre dimension. Une autre dimension où elle se retrouve mariée avec Roy Mustang. Royai as usual !**

**Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Tous possiblement. **

**Notes : Hello ! Voici le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que le premier. Bonne lecture et bon week-end ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Surprise**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle émergea, elle perçut le bruit confus de discussions non loin d'elle.

« Je repasserai demain, fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- D'accord, merci Docteur. Je vous raccompagne. »

Ils sortirent de la chambre et elle comprit qu'elle était dans un lit. C'était un grand lit deux places. Elle sentait une odeur rassurante et se blottit un peu plus dans les draps. Elle était tellement bien là, sans penser à rien.

Une main glissa sur ses cheveux. C'était une main douce, attentive. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la personne et ouvrit les yeux.

« Alors ce n'était pas un rêve, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? »

L'inquiétude était présente dans sa voix. Riza respira profondément et s'assit. Elle devait procéder par étape.

« Vous aviez promis de répondre à toutes mes questions, Général ? »

Un air douloureux se dessina sur son visage, mais il acquiesça.

« Alors, j'aimerais que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois.

\- Bien. Mais tu vas manger pendant ce temps-là. »

Elle allait protester, mais il mit de force une assiette dans ses mains. Un croque-monsieur. Ça faisait des années qu'elle n'en avait pas mangé.

Elle avala la première bouchée. C'était bon et chaud. Cela lui fit du bien.

« Avant ou après le Jour promis ?

\- Après, répondit Riza.

\- Eh bien, Grumman est devenu Généralissime et nous avons repris notre quotidien. La loi interdisant les relations entre les militaires a été annulée donc nous avons pu nous marier et depuis, nous essayons d'améliorer les conditions de vie des Ishbals. Je peux te faire un résumé un peu plus détaillé si tu veux... »

Riza paraissait choquée et elle restait immobile.

« Nous ne sommes pas mariés », déclara-t-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

En guise de réponse, il glissa une main dans sa chemise et en sortit un collier. Son regard fut attiré par la bague passée dans la chaîne : une alliance. Riza porta la main à son cou et toucha la bague jumelle du bout des doigts.

« Mais non ! Ce n'est pas possible enfin ! Je suis votre Lieutenant. Votre premier Lieutenant ! C'est tout ! Comment puis-je être mariée avec vous !? »

Il repoussa l'assiette et posa deux mains sur ses épaules.

« Doucement. Le médecin dit que tu as reçu un choc. Ta chute était plus grave que prévu. Cela peut expliquer... ta perte de mémoire.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai pas perdu la mémoire ! protesta Riza en se redressant. C'est ridicule ! »

Il la laissa se lever et elle sortit de la chambre. Elle traversa le salon et revint sur ses pas. Roy l'observa faire, désemparé.

Soudain, elle attrapa la photo de leur mariage sur la cheminée et il se précipita vers elle de peur qu'elle ne refasse un malaise.

« Mais je ne peux pas... on ne peut pas ! marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'il l'asseyait sur le canapé.

\- Chérie, souffla Roy en caressant sa joue.

\- Je ne suis pas ta chérie ! » rétorqua-t-elle vertement.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, furieuse.

« Je ne suis pas une de ses femmes que tu ramènes chez toi ! Jamais ! Je... »

Dans sa colère, elle était passée au tutoiement et il voyait ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle éclata en sanglots et se retrouva blottie contre son torse. Elle s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces.

Son monde s'écroulait et elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle voulait crier. Se révolter. Fuir ses bras qui la berçaient.

« Riza, murmura Roy en l'installant à nouveau sur le canapé. C'est normal, d'accord ? Que tu sois perdue, le docteur a dit que c'était un risque. Il repasse demain et on y verra déjà plus clair, d'accord ? Il faut que tu te reposes. Tu veux bien ? »

Vidée, elle opina faiblement.

Elle sentit un bras se glisser sous ses genoux et l'autre encercler ses épaules. Roy la souleva et la ramena dans leur chambre.

Il reprit l'assiette et la lui donna. Les larmes continuaient de rouler sur ses joues pâles, brisant le cœur de Roy. Il les essuya délicatement et elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur sa tempe.

« Mon amour, susurra-t-il d'une voix douloureuse.

\- Je ne suis pas ton amour, protesta Riza. Laisse-moi. »

Il se mordit les lèvres et opina.

« Je suis dans la chambre d'ami si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

De moi, pensa Roy à cet instant.

Elle acquiesça sans le regarder. Alors qu'il regagnait le salon, il avisa Black Hayate qui l'observait avec de grands yeux inquiets.

« Vas-y, mon grand. Ta maîtresse a besoin de toi. »

Il ne se le fit pas répéter et fila dans la chambre. Il posa sa tête sur le lit où Riza pleurait toujours et geignit doucement.

« Hayate ? » fit-elle en relevant les yeux.

Elle tendit les bras et le chien vint se nicher dedans.

« Bon sang ! Je n'y comprends rien », pleura la jeune femme.

Appuyé contre la porte, Roy sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Riza perçût le soleil sur sa peau. Elle entendait un bruit lointain et se retourna. Les draps sentaient bons. Une odeur masculine. Une odeur qu'elle connaissait. Elle ouvrit les yeux alors.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. À la recherche d'une explication, elle se leva. Black Hayate se redressa et se précipita vers elle.

« Coucou toi », salua-t-elle face à la démonstration d'affection du petit chien.

Elle le caressa et sortit de la chambre. Elle portait toujours son uniforme.

Dans la cuisine, Roy s'activait. Éberluée, elle le regarda sortir les tartines du grille-pain, récupérer les œufs au plat dans la poêle et glisser tout ça dans deux assiettes. Il prépara deux thés et se tourna vers elle.

« Bonjour, fit-il avec un sourire avenant.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle vaguement.

\- J'ai préparé un bon petit déjeuner, histoire de nous donner des forces pour la journée. »

Elle opina et le suivit dans le salon/salle à manger. Bien vite, elle se retrouva assise devant une assiette appétissante et mangea sans se faire prier. Roy parut ravi et il ne dit pas un mot avant qu'elle n'ait terminé.

« J'ai réfléchi, signifia Riza en reposant sa tasse vide. Hier nous étions le 21 novembre, c'est ça. »

Il approuva.

« Si j'avais perdu la mémoire, il devrait manquer des cases dans... mon calendrier interne. Je devrais dire que nous sommes qu'en mai ou je ne sais pas quoi... or là je me souviens de chaque jour depuis le Jour promis. Il n'y a pas de blanc, de romance express et de mariage à la clé. Je...

\- Le docteur arrive dans une demi-heure. On lui en parlera, rassura Roy.

\- Quoi ? Mais et le travail ? »

Il eut un sourire désabusé.

« Hors de question que tu ailles travailler, ni moi d'ailleurs. J'ai prévenu les gars.

\- Général, vous vous défilez encore et...

\- Riza, tu es plus importante. Je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule dans cet état. »

Son ton était catégorique et elle comprit qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Elle se leva, rassembla leurs assiettes et partit dans la cuisine. Il entendit l'eau couler et soupira.

Hier matin, tout allait bien. Il s'était réveillé avec sa femme dans ses bras. Ils avaient déjeuné en riant et avait parlé de leur week-end à venir. Puis, ils s'étaient douchés, ensemble.

Elle revint et s'arrêta devant lui.

« Est-ce que... je peux utiliser la salle de bain ? Avant que le docteur n'arrive.

\- Bien sûr », répondit-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers leur chambre et ouvrit une commode. Il en sortit quelques affaires qu'elle reconnut, les siennes, et les lui donna, puis il la guida jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle le remercia et ferma la porte derrière lui.

La douche lui fit du bien. L'eau chaude la réchauffa et remit ses idées en place. Elle se laissait emporter mais si tout cela était vrai ou qu'elle était plongée dans une sorte de dimension parallèle, le Général devait souffrir autant qu'elle.

Elle trouva ses produits habituels dans les placards et s'habilla. Vêtue d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt col roulé noir, elle sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle essuya ses cheveux humides à l'aide d'une serviette et revint dans le salon.

Le docteur était déjà là et discutait avec Mustang.

« Bonjour Riza. Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? »

Sur la défensive, elle haussa les épaules. L'homme l'invita à s'asseoir et il l'examina consciencieusement.

« Si ça vous va, vous allez faire quelques analyses aujourd'hui. On en saura plus après cela. »

Riza croisa le regard de Roy et acquiesça.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient à l'hôpital de Central. Les examens se succédèrent les uns à la suite des autres et la journée fut mortellement silencieuse. Roy était prostré, inquiet, et n'osait pas dire un mot de peur de l'énerver. Quant à Riza, elle ne supportait plus de lire la souffrance dans son regard et préférait garder le silence.

Elle fut tout de même soulagée lorsqu'un médecin lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas à rester en observation cette nuit. Par contre, il demanda à Roy d'être vigilant.

Épuisés, ils purent enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Un Black Hayate surexcité les attendait à l'appartement. Il leur fit la fête et Riza ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle perçut alors le soulagement de Roy.

« On va le promener ? »

Il opina et ils ressortirent avec le chien. Riza se laissa guider. Ils connaissaient mieux le quartier qu'elle. Roy s'arrêta devant une pizzeria et commanda.

« Je crois qu'on l'a bien méritée », répondit-il face à son regard interrogateur.

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement et s'installèrent sur le canapé, face à la cheminée.

« Que faisons-nous demain ? interrogea la jeune femme en mâchonnant un bout de pizza.

\- C'est le week-end demain donc ce que tu veux. Nous aurons les résultats dans la journée. »

Elle opina, glissant un regard dans sa direction.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je vois bien que je vous inquiète, mais... je... ce n'est pas moi...

\- Je sais, je sais », coupa Roy avec un air rassurant.

Il avait posé une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ils vont trouver ce qui se passe et tout redeviendra comme avant.

\- Non, répliqua Riza. Je ne suis pas la bonne personne. Je ne suis pas la Riza que tu as épousée. Dans ma dimension, ce n'est que... mon travail, l'équipe et... le Général Roy Mustang... c'est tout. Nous n'avons pas de relation. Nous sommes juste partenaires au travail et... ça s'arrête là. »

Il l'écoutait gravement, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle semblait catégorique sur ce fait, comme si elle ne ressentait rien pour lui. Il perçut une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix. Elle le repoussait clairement, de toutes ses forces.

« Et dans ton monde, je suis à ce point exécrable ?

\- Quoi ? Non, vous... disons que je ne suis que votre Lieutenant pour vous. Vous êtes plutôt du genre conquêtes d'un soir. »

Il eut un sourire désabusé. Était-ce cela ?

« Je l'étais avant. Avant ce changement de loi. »

Il faisait référence à la loi interdisant les relations entre militaires.

« Mais ce jour-là, nous avons arrêté de faire semblant. Plus rien ne nous empêchait d'être ensemble.

\- Le Roy de mon monde ne pense pas comme vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? questionna le brun. Je t'aime depuis toujours. Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu. Tu avais quinze ans.

\- Non, rétorqua Riza. Ici peut-être, pas dans mon monde. »

Il secoua la tête de dépit. Peu importe les dimensions, il restait Roy Mustang et si Riza Hawkeye avait croisé sa route, nul doute qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

« Est-il si différent de moi ?

\- C'est la différence.

\- S'il n'y a qu'un seul indice, ça ne tient pas. »

Elle réfléchit.

« Il aime boire un thé le matin en arrivant au travail, un café à onze heures, un autre à seize heures et... un thé le soir quand il reste tard au bureau. »

Roy opina.

« Que je reste tard au travail ou que je rentre chez moi, j'aime boire un thé le soir.

\- Il arrive souvent en retard le matin et je suis obligée de le menacer pour qu'il avance dans ses dossiers. »

Roy soupira. Oui, cela lui ressemblait bien, enfin jusqu'à un certain point.

« J'ai changé depuis que nous sommes mariés. Je ne peux plus arriver en retard puisque nous allons au travail ensemble et... tes moyens de persuasion se sont affinés donc j'évite de perdre mon temps. »

Elle comprit le sous-entendu dans son regard et sentit ses joues se colorer. En effet, jusque-là, ça paraissait logique.

« Même s'il le cache, il adore Edward et Alphonse Elric. »

Roy sourit.

« Je peux répondre ce que je veux, mais... même si ça me coûte de le dire, j'adore en effet ces gamins. Comme s'ils étaient les miens... »

Riza sut qu'il était sincère. Elle savait lire dans son regard et là, il disait la vérité.

« Vous faites un concours avec Havoc sur le nombre de conquêtes.

\- Je ne le fais plus depuis que nous sommes ensemble, je n'en ai plus besoin, répondit Roy.

\- Alors, vous essayez de me faire croire que Roy Mustang pourrait être fidèle à une femme ?

\- Riza, reprit le brun. Je t'ai toujours été fidèle, même lorsque nous n'étions pas ensemble. Pourquoi croyais-tu que je les choisissais blonde, les yeux noisette et avec des formes ? »

Elle rougit cette fois et le fusilla du regard.

« Fidèle dans les bras d'autres femmes ? protesta Riza.

\- Je ne pouvais pas t'avoir, mais c'est de toi dont je rêvais. »

Il soupira, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« On parle du Jour promis ? Si j'y avais cru, si j'avais eu le moindre doute, je l'aurais fait et tu le sais. »

Elle frissonna. La transmutation humaine.

« Non, murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais pertinemment ce que j'en pense et tu me respectes trop pour ça.

\- Tu vois, reprit Roy, faisant remarquer par ce constat son attachement.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Mais si ! J'ai cru devenir fou ce jour-là. Et je deviendrai fou sans toi, tu le sais. »

Elle nia alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Riza... je t'aime. Peu importe dans quel monde, dans quelle dimension, tu fais partie de moi. »

Cette fois-ci, elle éclata en sanglots. Il la serra dans ses bras et la berça contre lui.

« Allons-nous coucher », murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle opina et il la souleva comme une princesse.

« Je peux marcher », maugréa-t-elle dans son cou.

Il sourit faiblement.

« Oui, et moi je peux te porter. Laisse-moi ça. »

Elle ne dit rien et il la déposa délicatement sur le lit.

« Je peux dormir ici ? »

Elle rougit de plus belle et voulut nier. Seulement, il avait toujours son regard de souffrance et elle ne le supportait plus. Sans un mot, elle opina. Il sortit de la chambre et elle prit un pyjama avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle fit sa toilette rapidement et se glissa sous les draps avant qu'il n'entre.

En pyjama également, il pénétra dans la salle de bain et quelques minutes plus tard, la rejoignit.

Riza sentit une bouffée de chaleur la gagner. Elle allait dormir avec son supérieur.

Il resta cependant de son côté du lit et elle finit par se tranquilliser. Le sommeil l'emporta et Roy se détendit face à sa respiration apaisée.

Que s'est-il passé avant qu'elle n'arrive ici ? Il la sentait tellement perdue et à bout. C'était normal avec ce changement de dimension, mais il y avait autre chose derrière. Le désespoir qu'il avait perçu en elle. Qu'avait-il fait pour la rendre ainsi ?

La jeune femme soupira dans son sommeil et se retourna vers lui. Au moins quand elle dormait, c'était la même personne.

Il attrapa sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts avant de sombrer à son tour.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Découvertes

**Titre : Une autre vie **

**Genre : Romance **

**Rating : K+**

**Résumé : Alors que Riza traverse une période de déprime, elle est projetée dans une autre dimension. Une autre dimension où elle se retrouve mariée avec Roy Mustang. Royai as usual !**

**Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Tous possiblement. **

**Notes : Hello ! Voici le chapitre suivant ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** **Découvertes**

* * *

Elle avait chaud, elle était bien. Pelotonnée contre son torse, elle sentait sa main dans son dos et son souffle lent dans ses cheveux. Elle prit quelques secondes à remettre ses idées en place. Où était-elle ? Et que faisait-elle dans ses bras ?

Puis, ça lui revint comme un coup de massue. Roy Mustang. Ils étaient mariés.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'extirpa de ses bras. Il grommela mais ne se réveilla pas. Un sentiment de regret s'empara d'elle et elle le repoussa avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il était juste huit heures. Black Hayate l'observa aller et venir dans la pièce. Finalement, elle ouvrit un placard, puis un deuxième. Après tout, elle était censée être chez elle. Enfin, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle posa l'album sur la table basse et l'ouvrit.

Elle fut choquée. La première photo elle la connaissait. C'était du temps où Roy était encore l'apprenti de son père. Ils posaient tous les trois avec un sérieux désarmant.

La suivante était plus joyeuse et représentait l'équipe au complet. Ils paraissaient bien jeunes. Ça devait être juste après la guerre d'Ishbal.

Les pages qui suivirent montraient sa vie. Ces photos, elle les avait déjà vues. Elle les connaissait. Rien n'avait changé jusqu'à...

Elle fronça les sourcils face à leurs deux visages. Proches l'un de l'autre, ils riaient devant l'appareil. Elle devinait qu'ils avaient dû prendre la photo eux-mêmes. Elle n'était pas très bien cadrée et on ne voyait que leurs visages, mais ils semblaient heureux.

Les photos d'après représentaient la même chose. Une relation idyllique entre eux. Un mariage, un quotidien de jeunes mariés. Il y avait beaucoup de rires, de câlins, de baisers, parfois même des moments d'intimité où elle se surprit à rougir.

Elle referma l'album et le remit à sa place.

Ce n'était pas elle. Elle n'était pas cette jeune femme abandonnée dans ses bras. Ils n'étaient pas ce couple amoureux.

« B'jour, fit une voix endormie. Tu t'es réveillée tôt.

\- Oui... je voulais... peu importe. »

Il n'insista pas et posa une main tendre sur son épaule.

« On déjeune ? »

Elle opina.

Bien vite, elle se retrouva devant une tasse de thé fumant.

« C'est mon préféré, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je sais, s'amusa Roy. Du thé vert au jasmin. »

Elle eut l'air un peu surpris et il rit.

« Je le savais avant qu'on se mette ensemble. Tout comme le fait que tu le bois nature, sans rien. Et je sais aussi que tu aimes prendre un bon petit-déjeuner le matin. Tu n'aimes pas le sucre, mais tu as un point faible pour les figues séchées. »

Elle baissa les yeux.

« Je sais aussi que ta chanson préférée c'est L.O.V.E de Frank Sinatra. Tu la connais pas cœur et du coup, moi aussi. Tu aimes prendre des bains le soir pour te détendre et il t'arrive même de t'endormir dedans. Tu aimes te lever tôt pour voir le lever du soleil. Tu aimes faire le marché le samedi et quand je t'embrasse dans le cou. Tu aimes ne rien faire de ton dimanche et lire toute la journée. Tu...

\- Roy ! protesta la jeune femme, cramoisie. Tu es insupportable. »

Il eut un sourire espiègle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« On y va ? demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Où ça ?

\- Au marché, répondit le jeune homme avec un air ravi. »

Elle soupira et capitula.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils déambulaient dans les allées du marché de leur quartier. Riza devait bien reconnaître qu'elle appréciait ce moment. Les commerçants les connaissaient et ne manquaient pas de les saluer, ce qui était bien la preuve qu'ils venaient souvent.

Roy la guida vers les étales où elle aimait aller et ils repartirent bien chargés.

Black Hayate trottinait joyeusement à leurs côtés et Roy semblait heureux, aussi, elle se permit un sourire.

Ils préparèrent un bon repas en rentrant et elle réalisa alors qu'il savait cuisiner. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas, même plus, qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas.

« Tu avais la même tête lorsque je t'ai fait à manger pour la première fois, s'amusa Roy. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu étais persuadée que je ne savais pas cuisiner. »

Elle pouffa.

« Ça ne va pas avec le personnage, c'est tout.

\- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un feignant pour mes dossiers que je ne cuisine pas. »

Elle sourit et leva les yeux au ciel. Il faisait semblant de bouder, c'était adorable.

Elle se reprit rapidement et ravala son sourire. C'était son supérieur, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Plusieurs fois, il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais n'osait pas. Leur relation était tellement étrange. Ils mangeaient ensemble assez souvent et parlaient travail la plupart du temps. Cependant, elle ne se voyait pas lui parler d'une affaire ou d'un dossier dans un cadre aussi intimiste. Alors, elle se contenta de finir son assiette.

« C'était très bon, complimenta la blonde en se levant pour débarrasser.

\- Tu m'as aidé, rétorqua Roy.

\- C'est vrai. »

Ils se sourirent et rangèrent.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Elle le suivit sans un mot, commençant à s'habituer au tutoiement. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et montèrent à l'étage au-dessus : le toit.

Avec une vue sublime sur la ville, elle eut l'impression de débarquer en plein ciel.

« Nous venons faire du sport ici », informa-t-il en désignant un préau abrité un peu plus loin.

Il y avait là une barre de traction, un banc fixé au sol et un coffre contre le mur. Roy l'ouvrit et elle y découvrit plusieurs tapis, des haltères, des lestes, une corde à sauter ainsi que quelques jouets appartenant à Black Hayate.

« Eh bien, on est équipé au moins.

\- Oui, c'est bien pratique et personne ne vient jamais ici. »

Riza se retourna pour admirer la vue. D'ici, ils voyaient une bonne partie de Central dont le QG en plein cœur de la ville. C'était assez impressionnant.

« Il y a un parc non loin, nota la jeune femme.

\- Oui, on y va assez souvent. Il est très sympa. Tu veux y faire un tour ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Black Hayate sur les talons, ils prirent quelques affaires et se rendirent au parc. Roy lui fit d'abord visiter tout le jardin. L'endroit était suffisamment grand pour qu'ils oublient pendant quelques instants qu'ils étaient à Central. Ils s'arrêtèrent au cœur d'une bambouseraie et Roy sortit deux couvertures. Il faisait frais, mais ils étaient protégés du vent. Riza s'assit et aussitôt, il vint se glisser près d'elle et passa la seconde couverture sur leurs épaules. Elle rougit en se retrouvant aussi proche de lui et baissa les yeux.

« On vient souvent ici. C'est notre petit coin à nous. »

Ils percevaient les claquements des bambous et les murmures du vent. Le chien se coucha près d'eux et se roula sur le dos.

« Toi, tu veux des caresses », s'amusa Riza.

Black Hayate aboya et elle ramena le chien dans ses bras pour le caresser. Ils eurent droit à de grands coups de langue ravis et finirent par le repousser en riant.

« Hayate ! » s'écria Riza alors qu'il revenait à la charge.

Il s'immobilisa et s'aplatit en remuant la queue, attendant qu'elle joue.

Riza sortit une balle de son sac et la lui lança. Le petit chien fila à travers la bambouseraie, truffe en l'air.

Il ramena la balle avec fierté et la déposa à ses pieds.

« Ok, fit Riza. J'arrive. »

Elle s'extirpa de la couverture et prit d'autres jouets. Black Hayate commença à sautiller autour d'elle et Riza se mit à courir, entraînant le chien.

Roy les regarda jouer un moment. Là aussi, il retrouvait sa femme. Puis, il sortit un livre de son sac.

Il l'avait repéré dans sa bibliothèque la veille au soir. Il s'agissait du livre d'un alchimiste assez peu connu. Selon ses dires, il avait pu voyager dans ce qu'il appelait des dimensions parallèles.

Cela semblait correspondre avec leur situation actuelle et il avait commencé à le lire.

Il était plongé dans le livre quand un aboiement attira son attention.

Black Hayate revenait vers lui en courant. Il se jeta à moitié contre lui et Roy dut le repousser en riant.

« Doucement Hayate, doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu es excité aujourd'hui ? »

Il le caressa alors que le chien s'appuyait contre lui en jappant. Riza revint à cet instant, essoufflée. Elle fut un peu surprise et surtout attendrie de les voir aussi complices tous les deux.

« Ça va ? demanda Roy.

\- Oui. »

Elle avisa son livre abandonné à côté de lui et le récupéra.

« _Les mondes parallèles_ de Maurys Tong, lut-elle. Tu penses qu'on va pouvoir y trouver des réponses ?

\- Je n'en suis qu'au début. C'est une véritable science alchimique très complexe. Cela voudrait dire que quelqu'un t'a sciemment envoyé dans une autre dimension, ce qui est incroyable. »

Elle opina.

« J'imagine. Il y a peut-être une part d'aléatoire.

\- Peut-être. On y va ? »

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et prirent le chemin de l'appartement. Le retour fut plus apaisé. La tension entre eux était moins présente.

« Je pense monter faire un peu de sport, déclara Riza en arrivant.

\- Courir après Hayate ne t'a pas suffi ? »

Elle sourit. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle sentit ses joues rosir.

Elle se changea rapidement et monta sur le toit. Elle aimait bien cet endroit. Le chien l'avait suivie et elle s'amusa à lui envoyer ses jouets. Il y avait du grillage montant assez haut, aussi, elle ne s'inquiétait pas.

Le sport lui fit du bien. Elle se focalisa dessus et endigua son flux de pensées. Elle enchaîna entre abdos, squats et corde à sauter.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit une heure plus tard, elle se sentait mieux. En sueur, elle fila aussitôt à la douche et enfila un pantalon d'intérieur blanc ainsi qu'un haut col roulé noir.

Se fiant à son odorat, elle arriva dans la cuisine et découvrit Roy encore aux fourneaux.

« Mais alors, dit-elle en le faisant sursauter, c'est plus que simplement savoir cuisiner, en fait, vous aimez cuisiner.

\- Riza, souffla-t-il, ne l'ayant pas entendue arriver. Oui, oui, j'aime bien te préparer des bons petits plats.

\- Peut-être que je suis tombée dans une dimension parallèle avec un Roy parfait », émit la jeune femme.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire face à sa déduction.

« Pour un peu, ça me vexerait. Je suis parfait peu importe les dimensions, taquina Roy avec un air mutin.

\- Bien sûr, ironisa la jeune femme. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu me tutoies surtout », répondit Roy du tac au tac.

Il croisa les doigts et fut soulagé de la voir opiner sans un mot.

« C'est une habitude, murmura-t-elle. Le vouvoiement, Colonel, puis Général, c'est un moyen de rester professionnel.

\- Je sais. Au début, tu avais un peu de mal aussi, mais tu t'y es fait rapidement.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

\- Merci. »

Il lui sourit et retourna à son plat.

« Ton sport, ç'a été ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en prenant d'office la cuisson des légumes en charge. Qu'est-ce que... tu prépares ?

\- Une tarte. »

Il était en train de faire l'appareil et sortit ensuite le plat à tarte.

« Ça te va ?

\- C'est parfait, assura Riza. Ça confirme ma théorie », ajouta-t-elle, osant un clin d'œil.

Il fut agréablement surpris et se contenta de lui retourner un sourire amusé, ne voulant pas pousser la chance trop loin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux en dessert ? Quelque chose te tente ? On a un deuxième plat à tarte.

\- Je m'en occupe », déclara alors Riza.

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu aimes les tartes aux pommes ?

\- J'adore ça », approuva le brun.

Elle s'y mit aussitôt. La cuisine n'était pas bien grande et ils ne pouvaient passer l'un à côté de l'autre sans se frôler. Si cela amusa Roy, elle fut plutôt embarrassée, mais supporta la situation sans rien dire.

Les tartes furent vite faites et Black Hayata passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte alors qu'ils étaient penchés vers le four.

« Eh bien, fit Riza. Qu'y-a-t-il Hayate ? »

Elle le suivit hors de la cuisine et le chien la guida droit vers la porte.

« Tu veux sortir ? Encore ?

\- J'y vais si tu veux, rétorqua Roy sur ses traces.

\- Non merci, c'est mon chien après tout.

\- Je l'ai accepté en t'épousant », éluda le militaire avec un sourire amusé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit la laisse du chien.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Ok, bonne balade. »

Ils sortirent et Roy décida d'en profiter pour mettre la table. Il finissait quand le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha aussitôt, sachant déjà qu'il devait s'agir de l'hôpital. La discussion fut courte et ils étaient invités à repasser dès le lundi soir pour des explications détaillées. En soi, il n'y avait aucun souci et les résultats étaient tous très bons. Sa mémoire lui reviendrait aléatoirement. Cela pouvait prendre quelques jours comme quelques mois.

Si cette conversation rassura Roy sur la santé de sa femme, la situation restait inquiétante et il avait tendance à croire Riza lorsqu'elle parlait de dimensions parallèles. Il soupira et remercia le médecin avant de raccrocher.

Il resta un moment pensif. Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Riza.

Passant à autre chose, l'odeur lui rappela les tartes. Il fila vérifier qu'elles ne brulaient pas avant de se souvenir qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se mettre.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et vida le panier de linge sur le sol. Trier les couleurs, il savait faire.

Un tas clair, un tas foncé et un tas coloré plus tard, il se retrouva agenouillé devant la machine. Il y avait bien trop de programmes et il tentait de se souvenir de ce que lui avait expliqué Riza quand il entendit la porte d'entrée.

« Chérie ! » appela-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle le rejoignit, sourcils froncés.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'aider avec le linge, il y a trop de choix, je suis perdu. »

Elle soupira et enleva son manteau. Chérie ? Vraiment ? Roy Mustang l'appelait chérie. C'était étrange, mais pas désagréable, pensa Riza en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

« Quel tas d'abord ?

\- Les couleurs », répondit Roy face aux nombres de vêtements.

Riza les mit dans le lave-linge et le régla.

« Ce programme-là, fit-elle en le montrant. C'est pour le linge qui ne craint pas. Je baisse le niveau d'essorage pour faire des économies d'énergie », expliqua-t-elle en appuyant sur différents boutons.

Il l'observa faire, opinant.

« Et tous les autres programmes ?

\- En fonction des vêtements que tu as. Là, ça va être un cycle doux, ici pour la soie, celui-là est plus long, celui-ci plus court, là tu as le programme express... »

Elle lui expliqua patiemment chaque programme et il finit par soupirer, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Elle sourit et appuya encore sur quelques boutons.

« La machine se lancera cette nuit, en heures creuses. »

Elle se releva.

« Et ces tartes ? »

Roy courut aussitôt hors de la salle de bain. Heureusement, elles étaient juste cuites à point.

Il apporta celle aux légumes sur la table ainsi que la salade, laissant la tarte aux pommes refroidir. Riza en profita pour nourrir Black Hayate, puis, elle s'assit face à lui et ne put retenir son sourire. Ça sentait extrêmement bon et elle avait l'eau à la bouche rien que de la voir.

Il la servit et enfin, ils purent commencer à manger.

« J'ai reçu un appel de l'hôpital, informa Roy. Ils disent que tout va bien et nous invite à passer lundi soir pour plus d'explications. Ils sont confiants et d'après eux, tu devrais retrouver la mémoire à un moment.

\- Un moment ?

\- Oui, ils ont parlé de jours, de semaines et de mois. Ça dépend de chacun.

\- Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? » questionna Riza, qui percevait la distance qu'il mettait dans ses propos.

Roy posa sa fourchette et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je suis d'accord sur le fait que certaines choses sont étranges. D'abord, ton histoire de calendrier interne. Si tu te souviens de chaque jour jusqu'à avant-hier, c'est bizarre. Ensuite, je t'ai vu tomber et tu ne t'es pas cognée sur la tête. D'ailleurs, tu es revenue à toi à peine une minute après et tu allais bien.

\- Comment ça ? Je suis revenue à moi. »

Il acquiesça.

« Je t'ai amenée à l'infirmerie et le temps que j'aille chercher l'infirmier, tu dormais. Étrange, non ?

\- En effet... mais alors, tu me crois ? »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Tu es Riza Hawkeye, la femme la plus rationnelle que je connaisse et celle en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Ce fait n'a pas changé », rassura le brun.

Riza sentit son cœur s'accélérer et fondre. Ses mots lui firent plaisir, puis elle se rappela que Roy était le plus grand Casanova qu'elle ait connu. Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux et il l'interrogea silencieusement.

« Tu flirtes, accusa-t-elle calmement.

\- Moi ?! s'indigna-t-il faussement. Jamais je ne flirterai avec ma femme, ce ne serait pas correct voyons, se moqua le jeune homme.

\- Roy ! protesta Riza.

\- Je descends dans ton estime d'homme parfait ? » interrogea le brun.

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de capituler et lui accorda un sourire.

D'accord, il était doué.

Elle se leva pour aller chercher la tarte et en profita pour débarrasser les assiettes. Roy s'empressa de l'aider.

« Pour ton estime », taquina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle soupira et ils mangèrent tranquillement leur dessert. Roy alluma la cheminée et ils purent s'installer devant le feu crépitant. Il avait repris son livre tandis que Riza commençait un roman qu'elle avait trouvé sur sa table de chevet.

C'était une histoire à l'eau de rose, ce qui la surprit un peu. Normalement, elle lisait plutôt des histoires assez réalistes, parfois tragiques. Néanmoins, elle parvint à s'y plonger rapidement.

Blottie sous le plaid, elle était confortablement installée. Black Hayate était couché à leur pied et Roy avait passé, l'air de rien, son bras par-dessus son épaule. Elle l'avait remarqué, mais avait décidé de faire des efforts.

Au troisième chapitre, elle se surprit à rire. Cette histoire était tellement tirée par les cheveux que ça en devenait drôle. Roy lui jeta un regard amusé et caressa son épaule distraitement.

Lui était plongé dans l'ouvrage de Maurys Tong. Ses théories étaient intéressantes et il attendait ses résultats d'expériences avec impatience. Il était assez compliqué à suivre en revanche et il se résolut à prendre des notes.

Il se leva et Riza releva la tête. Elle était bien là. L'idée de se plaindre passa par son esprit avant qu'elle ne la repousse. Elle n'allait pas lui demander de revenir tout de même.

Heureusement, il le fit de lui-même après quelques secondes. Il était allé dans son bureau et avait récupéré un carnet. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore visité cette pièce.

Roy revint s'asseoir et se remit dans son livre avec un air attentif. Cela lui rappela leurs souvenirs d'adolescence. Lorsqu'il était aussi sérieux, il en avait souvent pour la nuit.

Riza repoussa le plaid et se leva en s'étirant. Le chien leva une oreille et la regarda se diriger vers la cuisine.

Roy n'avait rien perdu de ses mouvements, mais restait focalisé sur le livre.

Une tasse de thé fut déposée devant lui quelques minutes plus tard.

« Merci. »

Elle haussa les épaules et se réinstalla dans le canapé, assez proche de lui. Il sourit et ils reprirent leurs lectures respectives.

L'horloge venait de sonner vingt-trois heures quand Roy releva la tête de son livre. Il s'étira en grommelant et Black Hayate bailla à ses pieds. Le feu s'éteignait doucement dans la cheminée et à ses côtés, Riza était recroquevillée dans le plaid. Son livre était posé au sol et elle dormait.

D'un geste tendre, il caressa ses cheveux. Elle se montrait tellement méfiante parfois et à d'autres moments, il percevait son regard doux, son sourire. Il avait l'impression qu'elle tentait de freiner ses envies et se trouvait en même temps bien prétentieux de penser ainsi.

Elle bougea dans son sommeil, lui arrachant un sourire. Sa pince s'était enlevée et ses cheveux étaient libres. Il adorait la voir les cheveux détachés.

Il récupéra ladite pince et la posa sur la table basse. Riza y tenait particulièrement. Elle lui venait de sa mère et c'était un des rares objets qu'elle avait pu garder.

« On va se coucher », murmura Roy avant de la soulever délicatement dans ses bras.

Elle se lova contre lui instantanément et il profita de cette étreinte avant de la déposer à regret sur leur lit.

Il la borda et s'éloigna pour se mettre en pyjama et éteindre les lumières.

« Bonne nuit Hayate », souhaita Roy avant de rejoindre la chambre.

Le chien jappa doucement et Roy se glissa sous les draps. Il percevait la respiration apaisée de Riza à ses côtés, la chaleur que dégageait son corps et son odeur partout autour de lui.

Il retint un soupir et tenta de réfléchir au livre de Tong. Oui, c'était une bonne idée ça.

Il n'eut pas le temps de la mettre en pratique. Une main fine glissa sur son torse et Riza vint se pelotonner contre lui. Son cerveau ralentit considérablement et il fit étrangement chaud dans ce lit.

Il sentait sa poitrine contre son torse, une jambe entre les siennes. Elle s'était bien installée et il réalisa qu'il aurait un peu de mal à s'endormir.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Partage

**Titre : Une autre vie **

**Genre : Romance **

**Rating : K+**

**Résumé : Alors que Riza traverse une période de déprime, elle est projetée dans une autre dimension. Une autre dimension où elle se retrouve mariée avec Roy Mustang. Royai as usual !**

**Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Tous possiblement. **

**Notes : Hello ! Désolée du retard. J'avais un événement important hier et j'ai littéralement déconnecté une fois la journée passée donc j'ai oublié. Bref, je l'en excuse et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Bon week-end ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Partage**

* * *

Lorsque Riza ouvrit les yeux, elle repoussa fermement la réalité et les referma aussitôt. C'était dimanche, elle pouvait se rendormir.

Se rendormir contre son torse musclé, blottie dans ses bras et avec une incroyable sensation de bien-être.

Cependant, elle était bel et bien réveillée et de plus en plus consciente de son corps contre le sien. Elle avait des souvenirs confus de ses bras. C'était lorsqu'il l'avait serrée contre lui alors qu'elle avait failli mourir. L'impression n'était pas pareille bien sûr et elle comprenait ce qui avait pu pousser le double de cette dimension à se marier avec Roy Mustang.

Une horrible idée lui parvint alors. Si elle était ici ? La Riza de ce monde, où était-elle ?

Elle se leva cette fois et sortit de la chambre, pensive. Black Hayate vint aussitôt l'accueillir.

L'horloge indiquait neuf heures et un son lui rappela qu'ils avaient mis une machine.

Elle sortit l'étendoir et prit le linge. Tout pour se changer les idées car si son double était dans son monde à elle, ça allait être drôle. Ou pas.

Riza soupira et commença à étendre le linge.

Après quelques minutes, un Roy fatigué apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« B'jour... » marmonna-t-il.

Il avait l'air encore tout ensommeillé et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

\- Mouais... »

Elle entendait plutôt non, mais avant qu'elle ait pu poser la question, il attrapa un sous-vêtement et le mit sur une ligne. Riza se sentit rougir. C'était une de ses culottes, une rouge toute en dentelle. Ça n'avait pas l'air de l'émouvoir plus que cela et elle se répéta qu'ils étaient mariés et qu'il avait vu pire. Elle rougit un peu plus et se focalisa sur le linge.

« Tout va bien ? questionna Roy en levant la tête vers elle.

\- Oui, oui », répondit-elle en terminant rapidement.

Puis, elle fila dans la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner. Roy s'occupa de Black Hayate pendant ce temps-là. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement et elle lui demanda s'il avait trouvé une piste dans le livre.

« Pas encore. Je n'en suis qu'à l'exposition de ses hypothèses. Ensuite il décrira les protocoles mis en place et enfin, les résultats d'expériences. Je crois qu'il aborde la théorie de l'aléatoire à un moment. »

Elle opina et hésita quelques secondes avant de lui faire de ses réflexions matinales.

« Dis-moi, si je suis ici. Est-ce que la Riza d'ici ne peut pas être là-bas ? Je veux dire dans mon monde. »

Il eut un air surpris et reposa sa tasse de thé.

« C'est une possibilité, accorda Roy.

\- Ça promet alors.

\- Ça doit bien se passer, j'en suis sûr.

\- Moi non », rétorqua la jeune femme.

Il parut amusé et reprit sa tasse.

« Il fait beau, je vais aller courir avec Black Hayate si ça te va. »

Elle haussa les épaules, finissant son thé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait seule dans l'appartement.

Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers son bureau et entra dans la pièce.

Nul doute, il s'agissait bien du bureau de Roy Mustang. D'ailleurs, elle ne repéra le meuble que grâce à l'amoncellement de livres dessus, celui-ci ayant totalement disparu en-dessous. Des piles d'ouvrages s'élevaient un peu partout dans la pièce dont certaines en équilibre précaire. Elle sourit et sortit.

C'était visiblement son antre. Elle comprenait mieux à présent. L'appartement était bien rangé et cela ne ressemblait pas au Général. Elle savait comment il était lorsqu'il s'emportait. Cela voulait dire qu'il faisait des efforts. Étrangement, cela lui fit plaisir. Après tout, ce n'était pas un engagement quelconque qu'ils avaient pris. Ils s'étaient mariés.

Elle repassa ses souvenirs en tête. Ses histoires ne duraient pas longtemps la plupart du temps. Quelques jours ou à peine un soir. Il se lassait vite et... oui, il les préférait blonde. Elle se souvenait à présent. Elles avaient tendance à lui ressembler.

Soupirante, elle se retrouva assise sur le canapé sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Il était à peine dix heures. Elle aurait pu se mettre à cuisiner, mais c'était un peu tôt.

Frissonnant, elle décida de prendre un bain. La tête ailleurs, elle réunit quelques affaires propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et attacha ses cheveux en chignon avant de se glisser dans l'eau chaude. Parfait. Elle attrapa son livre et se remit à sa lecture.

Un bruit lui fit savoir qu'ils étaient rentrés et après quelques secondes, elle s'entendit appeler.

« Dans la salle de bain », répondit-elle simplement.

En revanche, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

« Roy ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui balançant son livre.

Il se le prit en pleine figure tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait dans son bain, cachant sa poitrine de son bras. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fermé la porte ?!

« Désolé », marmonna-t-il avant de ressortir.

Elle soupira et maugréa en réalisant qu'elle n'avait plus son livre.

La porte se rouvrit et elle sentit la colère monter. Elle se rasséréna aussitôt en voyant Black Hayate avec le livre dans la gueule.

« Merci mon tout beau », souffla-t-elle en lui attribuant une caresse.

Le chien jappa et ressortit. La porte se referma et elle se remit à sa lecture avec un sourire.

Un engagement sérieux, hein ?

L'eau était tiède lorsqu'elle entendit frapper. Elle sursauta presque et se redressa dans son bain. Elle s'était plongée dans son livre et n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

« J'arrive ! » fit-elle en sortant.

Elle s'essuya rapidement et enfila ses vêtements.

Une douce odeur la conquit et elle rejoignit la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? demanda-t-elle, gourmande.

\- Aha ! » taquina Roy avec un sourire joueur.

Il portait toujours son jogging et un tee-shirt noir moulant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler avant de remonter à son visage. Il l'observait avec une lueur mutine dans le regard. Cependant, il fit semblant de rien et lui répondit.

« Je cuisine un curry de patates douces, carottes et panais. »

Elle fut positivement impressionnée et proposa de prendre le relais le temps qu'il aille se doucher.

« Ça va aller ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Mais oui, je vais suivre ta recette. Vas te doucher.

\- Quoi ? Mais dis que je sens mauvais oui ! » protesta Roy, espiègle.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, amusée, et ne répondit pas, le laissant faire ses propres déductions.

« Ah oui », grommela Roy avec un air prédateur qui l'inquiéta.

Il se précipita soudainement vers elle et elle parvint à l'esquiver au dernier moment. Elle lâcha sa cuillère en bois et ne put retenir un éclat de rire alors qu'elle l'évitait à nouveau. Il venait de manquer de se ramasser au milieu de la cuisine.

Il fut vexé et lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Aussitôt, Riza se précipita hors de la cuisine. Il la poursuivit bien sûr et Black Hayate put les observer courir d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce en riant. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais rien ne semblait grave et il était fatigué de sa course lui. Aussi, il reposa la tête sur ses pattes et se contenta de les regarder aller et venir.

Au détour d'une glissade, Roy la saisit par la taille et l'attira contre lui. L'élan de la jeune femme le déséquilibra et heureusement, le canapé fut assez près pour amortir leur chute.

Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre et Roy se décala aussitôt pour ne pas l'écraser.

Dans ses bras, Riza riait aux larmes. Des mèches ondulées s'échappaient de son chignon et ses joues étaient rougies par le rire et leur course. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie et il se sentit fondre. C'était comme une flamme qui brûlait dans son ventre. Cette flamme qu'il entretenait depuis des années pour Riza.

Il prit conscience qu'il allait l'embrasser si elle ne l'arrêtait pas. Son envie était trop forte, ses lèvres trop tentatrices.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sentant l'atmosphère changer et perçut le regard de Roy sur ses lèvres. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et elle posa une main sur son torse. Elle ne le repoussa pas cependant. Ses yeux semblaient plus noirs que d'habitude et elle sentait son souffle court caresser ses lèvres.

« Roy », souffla-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

Il s'immobilisa et s'éloigna brusquement.

« Désolé... bafouilla-t-il. Je me suis laissé emporter.

\- C'est bon, assura-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Je vais me doucher. »

Elle se retrouva assise toute seule sur le canapé et soupira. C'était quoi ça ?

Elle se sentait presque frustrée qu'il soit aussi gentleman et d'un autre côté, rassurée qu'il ne l'ait pas embrassée.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Mais quel âge avait-elle bon sang ?

Heureusement, l'odeur lui rappela qu'elle avait un curry à finir de préparer et elle retourna à la cuisine.

Lorsque Roy revint, la table était mise et le plat posé sur la table.

« Bon appétit, fit Riza en le servant.

\- Ça a l'air délicieux.

\- Je rêve où tu t'envoies des fleurs ? taquina la jeune femme.

\- Tout pour toi », rétorqua le brun avec un clin d'œil.

Elle pouffa et après une première bouchée déclara qu'elle s'attribuait en effet tout le mérite, c'était exquis.

Sa remarque le fit rire et ils continuèrent leur repas dans la bonne humeur.

« J'y pense, fit Riza alors qu'ils avaient repris leur lecture sur le canapé. Pour demain... on fait quoi ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda Roy, toujours focalisé sur son livre.

\- Pour les gars. On leur dit ?

\- Tu veux leur dire que tu as perdu la mémoire ou que tu viens d'un monde parallèle ? questionna-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Tu as raison, souffla-t-elle. C'est stupide. On leur dit rien alors ?

\- La première option est encore envisageable », nota Roy.

Elle nia.

« On va les inquiéter pour rien.

\- Donc, on agit comme d'habitude, reprit Roy.

\- Non, s'amusa Riza, le bousculant gentiment avec son pied. On agit comme un couple marié.

\- Tant qu'on est d'accord », rétorqua le brun avec un sourire malicieux.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Riza ne reprenne.

« Mais, comment agit-on d'habitude ? Je veux dire... on est au travail alors, on doit rester discrets, non ? »

C'était presque une prière qu'elle lui faisait là. Il attendit un peu avant de lui répondre.

« Eh bien, on se tutoie. Tout le monde sait qu'on est mariés donc ça ne pose pas de problème. Avec l'équipe, on est assez naturels. On s'appelle par nos prénoms, plus rarement des surnoms. Après les gars sont souvent invités ici et on se comporte devant eux comme n'importe quel couple marié. Ils sont habitués. Rassure-toi, on reste sérieux au travail. Devant les autres équipes, à part le tutoiement, rien ne change. On se donne du Lieutenant et du Général et on est professionnel. »

Elle opina. Si ce n'était que cela, ça devrait aller.

« Merci.

\- Mais je t'en prie », répondit Roy avec un sourire engageant.

Il se replongea dans son livre tandis qu'elle restait pensive un peu plus longtemps.

S'imaginer au travail, mariée à Roy Mustang, ça lui semblait tellement étrange, tellement irréel.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son roman et se remit dedans.

L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement et avec, Riza termina son livre. Elle soupira et le posa sur la table basse. Elle se recroquevilla sous le plaid, observant les flammes danser dans la cheminée. Son regard remonta jusqu'à Roy. Depuis le Jour promis, il portait des lunettes pour lire, les restes de sa cécité. Riza trouva que ça lui allait bien. Ça lui donnait un air sérieux et surtout séduisant.

Elle l'observa sans y penser, détaillant les traits de son visage, ses cheveux qui retombaient souplement sur son front, sa mâchoire contractée. Il était concentré et ça se voyait. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et d'une main fluide, il continuait de prendre des notes sur son carnet.

C'était fou en soi, qu'il la croit. Son histoire d'autre dimension était tordue, mais il la croyait et passait son dimanche à lire un livre sur le sujet.

Il eut un tic et elle comprit qu'elle était repérée. Rougissante, elle se détourna et Black Hayate vint poser sa frimousse juste devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » murmura-t-elle, amusée.

Il geignit et lécha le bout de son nez, la faisant rire.

« Hayate », protesta-t-elle doucement.

Le chien jappa. Visiblement, il voulait son attention. Il trottina jusqu'à son panier et ramassa sa balle.

« La vie n'est-elle qu'un jeu pour toi ? » questionna la jeune femme alors qu'il déposait son jouet sur le sol.

Le chien la poussa du museau et s'assit, attendant patiemment qu'elle joue avec lui.

« Ok », capitula-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle repoussa le plaid et partit enfiler quelques vêtements plus chauds.

« Je suis sur le toit avec Hayate, informa-t-elle.

\- D'accord, couvre-toi bien... »

Il releva la tête et sourit en la voyant emmitouflée dans une grosse polaire, un bonnet sur la tête.

« Pas de souci là-dessus », plaisanta-t-elle.

Ils sortirent et montèrent d'un étage.

L'air était frais, mais le vent ne soufflait pas beaucoup en ce dimanche.

Il commençait déjà à faire sombre. Riza lança la balle qu'Hayate s'empressa de lui ramener.

D'épais nuages blancs couvraient le ciel et Riza eut l'impression qu'il allait neiger. Ils jouèrent un moment quand elle sentit une goutte tomber sur son nez. Il pleuvait ?

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel. Non, il commençait à neiger.

Sur le toit. Il neigeait sur le toit. C'était comme l'autre jour. Allait-elle changer de dimension à nouveau ?

Étrangement, elle ne parvint pas à décider si c'était ce qu'elle voulait ou non. Aimerait-elle retrouver son monde ? Leur relation platonique ? Son appartement vide ?

Cela avait un côté rassurant. Elle savait à quoi s'en tenir.

La neige diminua jusqu'à s'évanouir. Ainsi, il ne neigerait pas.

Black Hayate bouscula sa main de sa truffe.

« Oui, désolée. Je t'ai oublié, s'excusa Riza en le caressant. On continue ? »

Le chien jappa et ils reprirent leur jeu.

La nuit tomba rapidement et ils se résolurent à arrêter. Ils descendirent un peu dans le quartier pour que le petit chien face ses besoins et remontèrent tranquillement.

Encore une fois, une douce odeur les enveloppa lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'appartement.

« Riza ? questionna Roy de la cuisine.

\- Oui ? fit-elle en le rejoignant.

\- Je me demandais si vous n'alliez pas passer la nuit là-haut. Il est presque dix-neuf heures, tu dois être gelée.

\- Ça va », assura la jeune femme.

Elle retira quelques épaisseurs et resta pour l'observer.

« Tu es un vrai cuistot en fait ?

\- Quand je suis seul, je n'aime pas cuisiner, mais pour quelqu'un c'est différent », expliqua le brun.

Elle opina et s'occupa de Black Hayate. Elle changea son eau et remplit sa gamelle.

« Il a neigé, fit-elle en revenant.

\- Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas fait attention. De la neige en novembre, c'est un peu tôt.

\- C'est vrai... »

Maintenant qu'il le disait, il était rare qu'il neige en novembre à Central.

« Il neigeait aussi quand j'ai changé de dimension », émit-elle doucement.

Il tiqua, immobilisant la cuillère dans les airs.

« Étrange. Je vais voir s'il en parle dans le livre. »

Elle acquiesça et s'avança vers lui.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Ça devrait aller. Je fais des lasagnes avec les restes de ce midi.

\- Je pressens déjà que ça va être délicieux, déclara la jeune femme. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas prendre de poids en vivant avec toi ? plaisanta-t-elle.

\- On se dépense beaucoup », répondit Roy.

Il n'avait pas eu de clin d'œil équivoque, mais elle sentit son imagination s'emballer et ses joues rosir.

Pour se donner une contenance, elle commença à mettre la table et ne vit pas son sourire en sortant.

Le repas fut bientôt prêt et Roy en profita pour lui expliquer un peu les différentes hypothèses du livre.

« J'ai aussi appris que la théorie aléatoire, c'était la base de ses recherches, informa-t-il après avoir balayé les premiers chapitres.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il a commencé ses recherches suite à... une faille en quelque sorte. Il s'est retrouvé dans une autre dimension et il a voulu comprendre ce qui s'est passé. »

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Ça lui est arrivé, ça m'arrive à moi, on ne doit pas être les seuls alors.

\- Je vais faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, approuva Roy. C'est étrange que ça ne me dise rien. Une théorie aussi importante, je devrais en avoir entendu parler.

\- Il tient peut-être à garder ça secret ? hasarda Riza.

\- Il n'y aucune explication précise du comment dans son livre. Les recherches des alchimistes sont toutes cryptées. C'est plutôt... un ouvrage de vulgarisation. J'ai feuilleté quelques pages et lorsqu'il décrit les protocoles, c'est très sommaire.

\- Donc, c'est possible qu'on ne sache pas comment me renvoyer chez moi ?

\- Il est retourné dans sa dimension donc il doit y avoir un moyen. Je trouverai », la rassura-t-il.

Elle sourit. Oui, elle retournerait bien chez elle à un moment ou un autre. Après tout, Roy voulait aussi certainement retrouver sa femme et le connaissant, il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour.

Un étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle à cette pensée. C'était un mélange de joie et de jalousie. Cela voulait dire qu'il tenait à elle véritablement, mais aussi qu'il la préférait à... elle-même ? Elle secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-elle être jalouse de son double ? C'était stupide.

Elle se concentra sur les explications du brun et enfouit ses émotions.

Si Roy se remit à sa lecture après le dîner, elle se retrouva désœuvrée.

« Tu as fini ton livre ? remarqua-t-il.

\- Oui », soupira la jeune femme.

Cela le fit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-elle.

\- Pour la deuxième fois.

\- Quoi ? Je l'ai déjà lu ?

\- Tu venais de le finir, s'amusa Roy. Mais si tu veux... » fit-il en se levant.

Il se rendit dans la chambre et elle le suivit. Il y avait une petite bibliothèque dans la pièce et elle croulait sous les livres en tous genres. Il s'agenouilla et chercha un moment avant d'extirper un roman.

« Tu as adoré celui-ci. »

Elle le prit et lut la quatrième de couverture. Il ne lui disait rien, elle ne l'avait pas lu.

« Merci », souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle retourna aussitôt dans le canapé et s'installa confortablement pour lire.

Roy ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard, déposant deux tasses fumantes sur la table basse. Elle le remercia une seconde fois et se plongea dans le livre. C'était un type d'histoire qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de lire : une autobiographie romancée dans un genre un peu cynique et désabusé qui lui plaisait.

Entre Roy focalisé sur l'ouvrage de Tong et elle qui dévorait page après page, il était bientôt minuit quand il posa le livre. Il avait besoin de s'étirer après être resté aussi longtemps immobile.

Il enleva ses lunettes, les posant sur la table, et se frotta les yeux.

De Riza, il ne voyait qu'une partie de son visage, le reste étant dissimulé sous le plaid. Elle lisait avidement, les jambes ramenées contre sa poitrine.

Doucement, il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Il est presque minuit », souffla-t-il, amusé.

Elle grommela sans quitter son livre des yeux.

« Amour ? » taquina Roy en se rapprochant.

Cette fois-ci, elle releva la tête et le fusilla du regard. Il sourit. Les surnoms ne passaient pas du tout avec elle, mais il ne perdait pas espoir de la convaincre.

« Allez, fit-il en se levant. Au lit. Sinon, on sera crevé demain. »

Elle marmonna d'inintelligibles paroles et finit par s'extirper du canapé.

Ils se mirent en pyjama et se retrouvèrent tous deux à se brosser les dents dans la salle de bain. Riza prit quelques secondes à réaliser la situation. C'était si étrange d'être plongée dans le quotidien de Roy Mustang comme cela. Il lui sourit, la bouche pleine de dentifrice ce qui la fit pouffer. Elle le bouscula gentiment et ils rejoignirent leur lit en même temps.

« Tu sais, souffla Riza tournée vers lui. Tu n'es pas obligée d'y passer tout ton temps libre. »

Elle faisait référence au livre de Maurys Tong.

« Je sais, mais il est très intéressant et ça ne me dérange pas. »

Elle opina et se blottit dans les draps.

« Fais pas genre, taquina Roy. Dans cinq minutes, tu es dans mes bras.

\- Quoi ? N'importe quoi... » protesta la blonde.

Elle lui tourna le dos alors qu'il ricanait.

Il entendit sa respiration s'apaiser et comme prévu, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans ses bras.

Il la serra contre lui, caressant son dos distraitement.

Elle était différente, mais en même temps tellement semblable. Le seul comportement qu'elle n'avait pas, c'était celui amoureux. Sinon, elle réagissait de la même manière, leurs conversations étaient tout aussi naturelles, de même que l'attraction de leur corps, pensa-t-il en la sentant bouger contre lui.

Il sourit en se disant qu'il suffisait qu'elle retombe amoureuse de lui. Puis, il réalisa que c'était plus simple que cela. Il suffisait qu'elle s'autorise à l'aimer car pour ce qui était des sentiments, il avait une petite idée sur la question. En soi, il devait la reconquérir.

Il l'entendit soupirer et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. De toute façon, il n'était pas prêt de la laisser filer.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Routine ?

**Titre : Une autre vie **

**Genre : Romance **

**Rating : K+**

**Résumé : Alors que Riza traverse une période de déprime, elle est projetée dans une autre dimension. Une autre dimension où elle se retrouve mariée avec Roy Mustang. Royai as usual !**

**Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Tous possiblement. **

**Notes : Hello ! Je suis affreusement désolée pour le retard. Je n'ai pas d'excuse si ce n'est que j'ai oublié... désolée ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** **Routine ?**

* * *

Le réveil fut un peu compliqué ce lundi matin. Heureusement, Black Hayate se chargea personnellement de cette tâche. Il posa sa truffe sur le lit et chercha sa maîtresse. Il la poussa gentiment et elle gémit dans son sommeil.

« Arrête... » marmonna-t-elle en bougeant pour lui échapper.

Elle se lova un peu plus dans les bras de Roy et soupira comme une bienheureuse. Le petit chien ne perdit pas espoir et il fit le tour du lit. Il lécha la main du brun et ce dernier finit par ouvrir les yeux, caressant mollement la tête de Black Hayate.

« On arrive, on arrive », assura-t-il.

Il repoussa délicatement Riza et se redressa. Hayate posa sa frimousse sur son genou.

« Tu as l'air en forme toi, s'amusa le jeune homme. Tu veux aller courir ? »

Le chien jappa en comprenant et se mit à sautiller autour de lui tandis que Roy se levait.

Riza, encore à moitié au pays des songes, fronça les sourcils. Mais dans quel monde vivait-elle ? Un monde où Roy Mustang se levait assez tôt pour aller courir ? Un lundi matin ? Ou peut-être arrivait-il en retard justement pour cette raison ? Elle repoussa ses réflexions et se réinstalla confortablement.

Lorsque Roy revint de son footing, Riza sortait de la salle de bain, en uniforme.

« Je prépare le petit-déjeuner, tu te douches ? proposa-t-elle en le croisant dans le salon.

\- Ok », répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle rougit, voulut protester, mais il était déjà dans la salle de bain. Elle soupira et salua son chien.

« Alors, tu as bien couru, mon tout beau ? J'espère que tu l'embêtes. »

Black Hayate jappa et lécha le bout du nez.

« Allez, tu dois avoir faim. »

Elle le nourrit et prépara ensuite un bon petit-déjeuner. Ils avaient le temps, aussi elle vit les choses en grand.

Quand il la rejoignit dans le salon, elle était accoudée à la fenêtre ouverte, une tasse fumante à la main. Sur la table, un festin les attendait. Il s'installa avec appétit et Riza le rejoignit.

« Ç'a été votre footing ?

\- Oui. La ville est calme à cette heure-là. »

Elle sourit, il était à peine sept heures donc elle voulait bien le croire.

« Tu cours tous les matins ? questionna-t-elle après quelques secondes.

\- Non, j'essaye de le faire trois fois par semaine. Sinon, je vais à la salle du QG ou sur le toit pour m'entrainer. »

C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas. Bien sûr, elle savait que son supérieur s'entretenait, mais pas avec autant de sérieux.

« Et avant le Jour promis ? demanda-t-elle puisqu'elle avait pris ce moment comme point de repère.

\- Aussi, quand j'avais le temps et qu'on n'était pas pris dans un de nos plans tordus. »

Elle sourit.

« Et... avant ? interrogea-t-elle. Il ne s'est rien passé... entre nous ?

Il releva la tête de son thé, un peu surpris.

« Non. Avant le Jour promis, nous n'étions pas ensemble, si c'est ta question. C'est arrivé après l'annihilation de la loi entre militaires. Nous n'avions plus de raison de repousser nos sentiments. »

Elle opina, les yeux baissés vers son assiette.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai hésité...

\- C'est toi qui a fait le premier pas ?

\- Oui. »

À présent, elle avait son regard fixé sur le sien. Pourquoi avait-il hésité ?

« Je te respecte beaucoup, Riza, et je ne me sentais pas légitime. Qui étais-je pour prétendre te rendre heureuse ? »

Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine.

« Seulement, j'avais pris une décision. Tu vois, avant le Jour promis, je restais éloigné de toi pour ne pas te faire souffrir. Après, j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas heureuse et que... ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. C'est horriblement prétentieux ce que je suis en train de dire, souffla le brun, gêné.

\- Alors... tu as fait le premier pas pour... me rendre heureuse ? »

Il opina doucement.

« J'espère que j'y parviens. Enfin... avant ton... changement de dimension disons. »

Elle sourit presque tendrement.

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu dois être en bonne voie », rassura-t-elle.

Il retint tout commentaire et se contenta de lui rendre son sourire. Opération reconquérir sa femme : en bonne voie, dixit Riza elle-même.

Ils arrivèrent au QG juste avant huit heures. Riza s'arrêta à l'accueil pour récupérer le courrier.

« Bonjour, salua Virginie, la secrétaire.

\- Bonjour, répondit Riza avec un sourire. Vous avez passé un bon-week ?

\- Oui, très bien. Et vous ?

\- Riza ? appela Roy en revenant sur ses pas.

\- J'arrive, assura la jeune femme. Bonne journée.

\- Merci, à vous aussi. »

Virginie lui sourit et la regarda partir.

« Je la connais bien ? chuchota Riza en rejoignant Roy.

\- Vous vous saluez cordialement. Pourquoi ?

\- Non, juste comme ça. »

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs encore déserts, côte à côte. Même cela semblait étrange pour Riza. Normalement, elle marchait toujours deux pas derrière lui, mais là, elle sentait que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

« En revanche, reprit-il à voix basse. Tu es assez proche des gars. Enfin, si je compare maintenant à avant le Jour promis.

\- Je les appelle par leur prénom ?

\- Non, pas au bureau, mais à l'extérieur du QG oui. »

Elle opina.

« Je les tutoie ?

\- Non, au bureau vous vous vouvoyez. Dans d'autres circonstances, oui. Les gars ont plus de mal. Tu es leur Premier Lieutenant quoi. »

Il sourit tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

« Ils tiennent beaucoup à toi, expliqua Roy. Ils savent que sans toi, l'équipe s'écroulerait.

\- Mais il te tutoie, non ?

\- En effet, en dehors du bureau, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu dois leur faire peur.

\- Roy ! » protesta-t-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans leur bureau.

Il rit. Le lieu était encore désert et ils s'installèrent tranquillement. Roy sortit et se dirigea vers la salle de pause. Il prépara deux tasses de thé. Peut-être qu'ils en consommaient trop ? Haussant les épaules, il revint au bureau.

« Salut ! fit-il en apercevant Havoc, une cigarette à la main.

\- Salut Général, répondit le blond. Vous avez passé un bon-week ? »

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'accouda pour fumer. Riza fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Havoc fumait-il à la fenêtre ?

« Oui, et toi ?

\- Bof, marmonna le Sous-lieutenant. Mais je vois que notre Lieutenant va mieux, ça c'est cool. »

Riza sourit et remercia Roy pour le thé.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et le reste de l'équipe entra.

« Bonjour ! » firent-ils en chœur.

Ils paraissaient en forme et de bonne humeur.

« Lieutenant ! fit Fuery. Vous allez mieux ?

\- Vous nous avez fait peur l'autre jour, ajouta Falman.

\- Je vais très bien, assura la jeune femme en souriant. Pas de raison de s'inquiéter. »

Ils furent rassurés et s'installèrent à leur place.

La matinée passa tranquillement. Riza eut un peu de mal à ne pas appeler son supérieur Général devant les autres. Au milieu du bureau, ses anciens réflexes revenaient rapidement et elle se plaignait presque lorsqu'elle rentrerait chez elle. Il faudrait qu'elle se réhabitue à l'appeler Général et ça n'allait pas être une simple affaire.

« Riza ? interpella Roy peu avant onze heures.

\- Oui ? »

Elle se leva et le rejoignit.

« C'est le dossier de l'affaire Igor, il n'y avait pas une attestation avec ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus. »

Elle se pencha vers lui.

« Ça doit être indiqué dans le récapitulatif des documents.

\- Justement, elle est notée, mais je ne l'ai pas. »

Ils cherchèrent tous les deux sur son bureau.

« Ça vous dit quelque chose ? » questionna Roy en direction du reste de l'équipe.

Ils firent le tour des bureaux pendant que Riza relisait le dossier.

« Elle a été validée donc elle était bien dedans. Sans cette attestation, le dossier ne tient plus donc soit on la redemande, soit... attends, marmonna-t-elle, appuyée sur le bureau de Roy. Cette affaire a été traitée avec le dossier Romane. Nous avons même pensé qu'il y avait un lien entre les deux enquêtes un moment. »

Elle fut bien contente que les affaires soient les mêmes peu importe les dimensions et sortit vivement du bureau.

« Riza ? questionna Roy, mais elle était déjà loin. Bon, continuez de chercher, je vais l'aider. »

Il suivit ses traces et la rattrapa dans les archives.

« Il doit être ici, hasarda la jeune femme en passant sa main sur les dossiers. Ah ! »

Elle retira vivement le dossier Romane et s'avança vers une table libre. Roy la rejoignit et ils parcoururent le dossier ensemble.

« Là voilà, fit Riza, triomphante, la fameuse attestation dans les mains. Nous avons dû la glisser dans l'autre dossier par inadvertance.

\- Merci, sourit Roy. Tu es parfaite. »

Il récupéra l'attestation et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Encore, se dit Riza dont les joues rosissaient. Elle rangea le dossier Romane et ils sortirent des archives. Ils s'arrêtèrent net face au Sous-Lieutenant Ross. Elle les dévisagea tous les deux avec surprise avant de leur faire le salut réglementaire. Ils l'imitèrent.

« Bonjour Sous-Lieutenant, sourit Roy. Bonne journée.

\- Euh... vous aussi Général, Lieutenant. »

Ils s'éloignèrent et Riza fronça les sourcils en le voyant retenir son sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-elle à voix basse.

\- La rumeur aura fait le tour du QG avant midi, prédit le brun.

\- Quoi ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Toi les joues rougies, nos airs victorieux, sortant des archives... je te fais un dessin ? proposa-t-il, taquin alors qu'elle rougissait de plus belle.

\- Non ! s'écria Riza.

\- Oh si, je te jure. Heureusement qu'on a été rapide, les gars pourront démentir, mais ça ne suffira pas.

\- Mais quel bande de pervers », protesta la jeune femme.

Il pouffa. Pouvait-il lui dire qu'elle était peut-être un peu moins sage que ce qu'elle pensait ? Il choisit judicieusement de s'abstenir.

L'équipe cherchait toujours vainement l'attestation quand ils arrivèrent.

« Où était-elle ? interrogea Fuery.

\- Dans les archives, dans le dossier Romane. »

Ils poussèrent un soupir de concert et Roy sonna l'heure de la pause.

L'heure suivante fut calme. Vers treize heures, ils allèrent manger à la cafétéria.

Riza complétait son plateau repas, choisissant son dessert quand un homme l'aborda. Il était grand, blond et avec un air charmeur sur le visage. Elle ne le connaissait pas et vu son sourire, lui oui. Heureusement, sa veste indiquait son grade et elle lui rendit son sourire, un peu crispée.

« Bonjour Lieutenant, fit-elle en prenant une pomme.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il. Vous avez passé un bon week-end ?

\- Euh... oui, merci. Et vous ?

\- Très, merci. J'ai un autre livre à vous conseiller si vous voulez. »

Elle sourit. Enfin des indices. Ainsi, il lui conseillait des livres ?

« Oui, bien sûr.

\- Vous avez fini _Les premières lueurs de l'aube_ ? »

Elle tiqua en reconnaissant le nom du roman qu'elle avait justement lu ce week-end.

« Oui, déclara-t-elle, un peu plus assurée. Il se lit très bien. Je l'ai dévoré en deux jours.

\- Je vous l'avais dit. Vous aimerez celui-ci alors. »

Et il sortit un roman de sa poche.

« Je retiens, assura Riza. Merci beaucoup. »

Elle jeta un œil à la table de son équipe, remarquant sans mal le regard de Roy sur eux.

« Je dois y aller, fit-elle avec un regard d'excuse. Merci pour le roman.

\- Je vous en prie, Lieutenant. »

Il l'observa s'éloigner et elle se mordit les lèvres. Ok, ça ne devait pas plaire à Roy ça.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui sourit avant de commencer à manger.

« Quoi ? Il existe aussi dans ton monde celui-là ? chuchota le brun, visiblement jaloux.

\- Figure-toi que non, je ne le connais pas. C'est dommage, il est plutôt mignon. »

Roy eut l'air scandalisé et l'observa les sourcils froncés, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire et le bouscula gentiment.

« Je te charrie, Roy. Personnellement, j'ai un faible pour les bruns un peu prétentieux. »

Il soupirant en marmonnant que ce n'était pas drôle.

« Sinon, tu peux peut-être me dire de qui il s'agit ? Je marchais sur des œufs au début de la conversation.

\- Le Lieutenant Jonas, maugréa le brun.

\- Je rêve ou tu es vraiment jaloux, s'étonna Riza, en se penchant vers lui.

\- Ce mec te tourne autour depuis notre mariage. C'est insupportable. »

Il avait parlé un peu fort et Havoc qui était à côté de Roy se tourna vers eux. Riza pouffa.

« Vas-y, moque-toi, souffla le jeune homme.

\- Eh bien, fit Havoc. Ça faisait longtemps...

\- C'est le Lieutenant Jonas. Tout le monde sait qu'il en pince pour notre Lieutenant, ajouta Fuery.

\- Ouais, merci les gars », grommela Roy alors que Riza tentait vainement de retenir ses rires.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Roy jaloux, mais ça valait le détour. Elle le laissa bouder encore un peu, l'observant jouer avec ses petits pois sans les manger.

« Hey, souffla-t-elle. C'est toi que j'ai épousé, non ? Pas lui.

\- Manquerait plus que ça, répliqua Roy, les yeux agrandis face à la vision d'horreur.

\- Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ?

\- Oui, Général, reprit Havoc. C'est assez exceptionnel, mais tout le QG est d'accord pour dire qu'il n'a aucune chance.

\- On a même pas pu faire de paris là-dessus, maugréa Breda.

\- Non, mais de nous deux, Roy, je suis celle qui a le plus de raisons d'être jalouse quand je vois toutes les minettes qui te tournent autour à longueur de journée. »

Il se tourna vers elle et l'observa avec de grands yeux surpris. Puis, il s'autorisa un sourire.

« Et tu es jalouse ? » reprit-il, en se penchant vers elle, retrouvant son sourire charmeur.

Elle rit, un peu gênée. Il y a encore peu de temps, elle aurait honnêtement répondu oui, mais aujourd'hui, c'était le non qui lui était venu en tête.

« Non, c'est moi que tu as épousée. »

Puis elle retourna à son entrée, satisfaite. Il continua de l'observer, si bien qu'elle releva ses yeux noisette et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils eurent un de leur échange silencieux et la conversation fut close.

Le reste du repas se déroula tranquillement, ponctué par les discussions enjouées des quatre autres.

L'après-midi fut tout aussi tranquille. Après le week-end, ils avaient toujours un peu plus de dossiers à remplir, mais le temps qu'ils arrivent, c'était le mardi leur journée la plus chargée. Le lundi, ils remplissaient ceux qui étaient urgents et il n'y en avait pas énormément.

Vers dix-sept heures trente, Roy posa son dernier dossier. Ils avaient rendez-vous à l'hôpital dans trente minutes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Riza. Elle était en train de faire de l'ordre sur son bureau, classant les dossiers traités par l'équipe pour le coursier qui passerait à dix-huit heures.

Elle se retourna et croisa son regard. Elle comprit aussitôt et se leva. Il rangea son bureau, récupéra son manteau et vint l'aider avec le reste des dossiers.

« Vous y allez ? questionna Havoc en les voyant se préparer.

\- Oui, on a un rendez-vous ce soir, expliqua Roy.

\- Bon courage pour la suite, fit Riza. N'oubliez pas de trier les dossiers par étage pour le coursier. »

Ils la rassurèrent et leur souhaitèrent une bonne soirée.

En sortant, ils croisèrent le Lieutenant Jonas. Il s'équipa de son sourire charmeur et les salua, selon les codes militaires. Riza sentit une main possessive dans le bas de son dos et se força à sourire.

« Bonne soirée, Lieutenant.

\- À vous aussi. »

Il s'éloigna et elle se tourna vers Roy. Sa mâchoire était crispée et même si elle le trouvait ridicule avec sa jalousie, son côté adorable surpassait ce défaut.

Elle sourit sans rien dire. Il ne se détendit qu'une fois dehors. L'hôpital n'était pas loin, aussi ils y allèrent à pied.

Un médecin les reçut dès leur arrivée. C'était le privilège d'un peu de célébrité.

« Bonjour Général, Lieutenant, salua-t-il en les faisant entrer dans son bureau.

\- Laissez tomber les grades en dehors du cadre militaire », sourit Roy, avenant.

Le médecin opina et les laissa s'installer.

« Comme je le disais à votre mari, Madame Mustang, vos résultats sont tous très bons et il n'y aucune inquiétude à avoir. Comment s'est passé votre week-end ? Est-ce que des souvenirs vous sont revenus ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit Riza, encore un peu sous le choc du Madame Mustang, mais j'ai passé un bon week-end.

\- Bien. Je vais reprendre chaque examen si cela vous convient. »

Ils approuvèrent et le médecin leur expliqua chaque résultat, prouvant un certain nombre de fois que Riza était en bonne santé.

« Donc, ma mémoire reviendra peut-être un jour, ou non ? synthétisa la jeune femme à la fin.

\- Hum... eh bien, il y a plus de chance que votre mémoire revienne. Vous vivez avec votre mari, dans votre appartement, vous faites le même travail. Cependant, certaines personnes ne retrouvent jamais la mémoire en effet. C'est une possibilité. »

Elle acquiesça et le médecin parla encore quelques minutes avant de les remercier. Ils firent de même et prirent congé.

« Bon, souffla Riza, une fois dehors. On est vachement avancé.

\- Tu es en bonne santé, c'est tout ce qui compte », répondit Roy avec entrain, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Elle fut un peu surprise et il réalisa.

« Désolé, souffla-t-il en la lâchant. Réflexe. »

Elle sourit et sentit ses joues rougir alors qu'elle entrelaçait ses doigts aux siens. Roy lui dédia un regard tendre.

« On rentre ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle opina. Dans leurs uniformes, main dans la main, ils ne manquaient pas d'attirer les regards, mais Roy avait l'air ravi alors elle fit avec.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Romance

**Titre : Une autre vie **

**Genre : Romance **

**Rating : K+**

**Résumé : Alors que Riza traverse une période de déprime, elle est projetée dans une autre dimension. Une autre dimension où elle se retrouve mariée avec Roy Mustang. Royai as usual !**

**Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Tous possiblement. **

**Notes : Hello ! Pour excuser mon retard (quasi perpétuel à présent...) je poste la suite demain. J'espère que ça vous plait en tout cas. Bon week-end ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :** **Romance**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Black Hayate les attendait de pied ferme.

« Oui, oui, assura Riza en le caressant. On va aller se promener.

\- Tu veux que j'y aille ? demanda Roy.

\- Non, je ne serai pas longue. »

Elle se changea rapidement et ressortit, le chien sur les talons. Il avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'énergie et elle fut contente d'avoir mis ses chaussures de sport. Ce serait footing ce soir !

Riza rentra une demi-heure plus tard et s'immobilisa dans l'entrée. La table était mise et Roy avait allumé les bougies dans la pièce, créant une ambiance romantique. Le feu de cheminée crépitait doucement et un air de jazz se faisait entendre.

Black Hayate se jeta sur sa gamelle d'eau tandis qu'elle rejoignait la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? » demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Rien de particulier. Pâtes carbonara, ça te va ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu es une énigme », sourit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Il était en train de préparer la sauce et elle trempa son doigt dedans pour goûter.

« Hey ! protesta Roy en ramenant le bol vers lui.

\- Hum, apprécia Riza avant de filer. Je me douche. »

Il sourit dès qu'elle fut hors de la pièce et retourna à sa cuisine. Black Hayate vint bientôt réclamer sa pitance et Roy s'en occupa.

En sortant de la douche, Riza observa quelques secondes son pyjama avant de nouer sa serviette autour de sa poitrine. Elle n'allait pas se mettre en pyjama tout de même. Elle avait bien vu que Roy s'était changé. Sans être trop formel, il avait mis un de ses habituels pantalons noirs et une chemise blanche. Elle sortit discrètement et gagna la chambre. Elle ferma la porte et ouvrit la commode. Que pouvait-elle mettre ?

Elle trouva une jolie jupe bordeaux cintrée à la taille, évasée ensuite, enfila un haut blanc manche trois quart dévoilant ses épaules et dégota une ceinture blanche pour accorder les deux. Elle mit une paire de bas avec un porte-jarretelles noir pour les faire tenir. Puis, elle se coiffa simplement, laissant ses cheveux détachés.

« Tu es prête ? questionna Roy en frappant à la porte.

\- Oui, j'arrive. »

Elle ouvrit la porte, la serviette dans les mains. Il la détailla avec un air gourmand.

« Oh... tu as mis un porte-jarretelles, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Quoi ?! Mais... »

Elle baissa la tête vers ses jambes.

« Simple déduction. »

Il s'éloigna en riant avant de se prendre la serviette. La jeune femme soupira. Il était incorrigible. Dire qu'elle l'avait épousé...

Cependant, face à son sourire comblé, elle ne put rester de marbre bien longtemps. Elle enfila une paire de bottines noires et le rejoignit. Roy avait déjà dressé les assiettes et cela donnait envie.

« Bon appétit, déclara-t-il, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

\- Merci, toi aussi », répondit Riza en soutenant son regard.

Ils se régalèrent et Riza sourit. Finalement, elle l'avait peut-être épousé pour ça ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Roy.

\- Rien », dit-elle avec un air mutin.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais n'insista pas.

« Au fait, reprit Riza. Ç'a été aujourd'hui ? Tu penses que les gars ont des doutes ou...

\- Non, assura Roy. Ils ne se doutent de rien. On a été comme d'habitude. »

Elle soupira. C'était déjà ça.

« Tu as fait quoi comme dessert ? interrogea-t-elle avec gourmandise.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'ai fait un dessert ? rétorqua Roy en entrant dans son jeu.

\- L'odeur, ça sent terriblement bon », avoua la jeune femme en levant le nez.

Il rit.

« Tu m'as épousé pour ma cuisine alors, plaisanta le brun.

\- Mince, je suis démasquée », s'amusa Riza avant de rire avec lui.

Cependant, Roy se leva, débarrassa et repartit dans la cuisine.

Elle le vit revenir une minute plus tard avec deux assiettes. Il en déposa une devant elle avec un grand sérieux.

« Banane flambée, sauce chocolat avec sa glace vanille, parodia-t-il à la manière d'un serveur.

\- Merci. »

Elle lui lança un sourire éblouissant et ils attaquèrent leur dessert.

« Mes compliments au chef, dit Riza, une fois son assiette vide. C'était exquis. »

Il sourit et se leva, lui tendant la main.

Elle reposa sa serviette, pas sûre de ce qu'il lui demandait, mais lui fit confiance. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et Roy la conduisit un peu plus loin. Il décala la table basse, libérant de la place. Puis, il s'approcha du phonographe et changea le disque. Il relança la musique et revint vers elle.

Délicatement, il reprit sa main avec un air séducteur et se rapprocha d'elle. Leurs hanches se frôlaient alors qu'il la menait dans une danse légère. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant L.O.V.E de Frank Sinitra.

« Je croyais que tu n'en pouvais plus de cette chanson, nota Riza, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça », rétorqua Roy avec un sourire.

Souplement, il la fit tournoyer dans ses bras et la ramena contre lui. Elle pouffa alors qu'il chantonnait les paroles à son oreille.

Elle savait que Roy était un romantique, bien plus qu'elle, mais entre le savoir et le voir en vrai, c'était quelque chose. Étrangement, elle aimait ça. Beaucoup même.

La musique changea pour un air plus lent, plus doux. Il raffermit sa prise dans son dos et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Casanova », murmura la jeune femme.

Elle sentit son sourire et frappa doucement son torse.

« Tu sais, j'ai beau me sentir confiant avec les femmes, quand il s'agit de toi, je doute à chaque fois. »

Elle releva la tête, le dévisageant.

« Imagine lors de nos premiers rendez-vous, souffla-t-il, amusé.

\- Tu me racontes ? »

Il acquiesça sans la relâcher.

« C'était au changement de loi, je t'ai invitée à dîner, chez moi. Tu as été surprise et j'ai bien cru que tu allais refuser, mais par je ne sais quel miracle, tu as dit oui. Le soir, tu sonnais chez moi à vingt heures. Je suis redevenu un adolescent et je t'ai ouvert la porte, mort de trac. Heureusement, tu avais ramené Hayate. Ça a contribué à détendre l'atmosphère.

\- J'imagine », sourit Riza.

Elle savait que Black Hayate pouvait être particulièrement joyeux et envahissant avec les membres de l'équipe.

« On a beaucoup parlé boulot. Les sujets n'ont dévié qu'au dessert.

\- Et de quoi avons-nous parlé ?

\- Eh bien... de cuisine je crois. Tu étais déjà conquise par mes plats. »

Elle rit cette fois. Pas de doute, elle l'avait épousé pour ses talents de cuisinier.

« Et ensuite ? » questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

Il reprit son sourire charmeur.

« Ensuite... tu m'as mis au pied du mur. Tu m'as demandé ce que j'attendais de ce repas. »

Elle pouffa.

« Je dois t'avouer que ça ne m'étonne pas trop.

\- Oui, tu as été très directe et j'ai bien pris une minute avant de te répondre.

\- La vérité bien sûr ?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu as cassé tout mon romantisme », se plaignit le jeune homme.

Elle sourit un peu plus et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Si tu as été franc avec moi, j'imagine que la soirée s'est bien terminée ? interrogea-t-elle avec douceur.

\- Oui, la soirée était parfaite. Et les suivantes aussi. C'est toi qui m'a fait danser sur L.O.V.E la première, dévoila-t-il.

\- Le romantisme doit être contagieux alors, répondit-elle avant de reposer la tête sur son épaule.

\- Assurément. »

Ils dansèrent encore en silence un moment avant d'éteindre le phonographe et de se coucher.

« Et les fiançailles ? » reprit Riza, blottie dans les draps.

Il se retourna vers elle et elle devina son sourire dans le noir.

« C'est allé assez vite. Quand tu as su que j'étais sérieux, on s'est fréquenté et je t'ai demandé en mariage. Tu as dit oui. Trois mois plus tard, nous étions mariés.

\- Quel résumé, souffla Riza.

\- Tu veux la version longue ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il s'allongea sur le dos et commença à raconter les débuts de leur relation. Riza l'écouta patiemment, l'encourageant parfois de quelques commentaires ou rires.

Il était plus d'une heure du matin lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de parler. Il entendit Riza s'endormir à ses côtés et attendit patiemment qu'elle vienne enfin se nicher dans ses bras. Cinq minutes après, il la rejoignait au pays des rêves.

* * *

Riza ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle sentait la respiration apaisée de Roy et sa main dans son dos.

Mue par un étrangement pressentiment, elle se redressa et se tourna vers le réveil. Sept heures trente. Ils étaient en retard...

« Roy ? Roy ? appela-t-elle en le secouant doucement. Il est sept heures et demie, on est en retard.

\- Quoi ? grommela le brun.

\- Debout, répéta Riza. C'est l'heure.

\- Encore cinq minutes, marmonna-t-il.

\- Non, il n'y a pas de cinq minutes qui tiennent. On est en retard. »

Elle se leva et rejeta les draps au bout du lit. Il grogna un peu plus, mais consentit à ouvrir les yeux.

Il était assis sur son lit, le regard dans le vide quand Riza revint, habillée.

« Roy ? interpella la jeune femme en se penchant vers lui. Il faut émerger si tu veux arriver à l'heure.

\- Et même pas un bonjour », soupira-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il sentit ses cheveux caresser ses épaules alors qu'elle déposait un baiser sur sa joue.

« Bonjour », souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Il frémit et voulut la retenir, mais elle était déjà repartie. La seconde suivante, elle déposait son uniforme sur le lit.

« Hayate est en train de manger donc dès que tu es prêt on file, informa-t-elle en revenant dans la chambre.

Elle rougît violemment. En caleçon, Roy prenait juste sa chemise. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en comprenant.

« Dépêche-toi », marmonna juste Riza en faisant demi-tour.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils partaient, Black Hayate sur les talons. Ils prirent la voiture et Roy jeta un coup d'œil à Riza qui conduisait.

« Tu n'attaches pas tes cheveux aujourd'hui ?

\- Je voulais, mais je n'ai pas retrouvé ma pince. Je l'ai enlevée avant la douche et je ne sais pas où je l'ai mise, soupira la jeune femme.

\- Dommage, fit Roy, avec un air on ne peut plus ravi.

\- Je suis sûre que ça plaira au Lieutenant Jonas », taquina Riza.

Il grommela.

« Tu n'as pas une pince au bureau ?

\- Si », répondit Riza avec un sourire amusé.

Elle sourit un peu plus en le voyant bouder.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au QG, ils gagnèrent les bureaux rapidement. Le reste de l'équipe était déjà là.

« Bonjour ! Excusez-nous, fit Roy en entrant.

\- Eh bien, salua Havoc. C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on arrive ? Vous nous débauchez notre Lieutenant, Général. »

Si Roy sourit, Riza sentit ses joues rougir.

Elle perçut les regards des hommes sur elle et imperturbable, récupéra sa barrette. Elle attacha consciencieusement ses cheveux et releva la tête vers eux.

« Et alors ? Je croyais que vous aviez du travail ? » souligna-t-elle.

Ils s'y remirent sans broncher.

Comme prévu, leur mardi fut chargé. Les documents arrivaient les uns à la suite des autres et ils n'eurent pas le temps de rêvasser.

Cependant, à dix-huit heures, tous étaient dehors. Ils avaient été particulièrement efficaces.

« Je vais redescendre promener Hayate, informa Riza alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'appartement.

\- Ok, je vais monter faire un peu de sport je pense.

\- Je te rejoindrais peut-être après alors. »

Ils se sourirent et chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Néanmoins, lorsque Roy revint aux alentours de dix-neuf heures trente, il trouva Riza en plein ménage.

Elle venait de passer la serpillière dans tout l'appartement et la délicieuse odeur qu'il sentait présageait un bon repas.

« Et ton sport ? questionna Roy en retirant ses chaussures sur le seuil.

\- Je viens de le faire, avoua Riza avec un soupir.

\- Il reste quelque chose à nettoyer ? demanda-t-il.

\- La cuisine, mais je n'ai pas fini de préparer le repas donc ce sera pour plus tard. »

Il opina.

« Je le ferai si tu veux.

\- Je me suis déjà fait chouchouter tout le week-end, je peux bien me rendre utile », protesta Riza.

Il rit.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Puis il s'avança vers elle, faisant attention de ne pas salir derrière lui.

« Moi j'aime bien te chouchouter », reprit-il en attrapant sa main.

Il l'attira délicatement contre lui et elle se retrouva lovée dans ses bras. Elle se crispa alors qu'il caressait son nez avec le sien. Ses joues devinrent rouge carmin. Il sourit un peu plus, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Ce ne fut pas dur pour Riza de comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle ferma les yeux et fut surprise de son absence de mouvements.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses t'embrasser parce que tu te sens redevable ou parce que tu penses que c'est ton devoir, murmura Roy. Je veux que tu m'embrasses parce que tu en as envie. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux et haussa un sourcil.

« Tant pis alors », susurra-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Étonné, il ne réagit pas et la regarda s'éloigner de ses bras avec de grands yeux.

« Je vais m'occuper de mon plat avant que ça ne brûle », fit-elle en lui donnant la serpillère.

Il se retrouva debout au milieu du salon, la serpillère dans les mains.

« Tu devrais prendre une douche », entendit-il de la cuisine.

Il pouffa avec un air désabusé.

« J'y vais ! »

Roy rangea le matériel de ménage, prit quelques affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il était en bonne voie en effet.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Elysia

**Titre : Une autre vie **

**Genre : Romance **

**Rating : K+**

**Résumé : Alors que Riza traverse une période de déprime, elle est projetée dans une autre dimension. Une autre dimension où elle se retrouve mariée avec Roy Mustang. Royai as usual !**

**Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Tous possiblement. **

**Notes : Hello ! Il restera deux chapitres et ce sera déjà la fin de cette fanfiction. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :** **Elysia**

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, la table était mise et il sentit son ventre gargouiller en apercevant le plat fumant. Du riz cantonnais.

« À table ! » fit la jeune femme en revenant avec une carafe d'eau.

Il ne se fit pas prier et s'installa.

« On a reçu un appel tout à l'heure, informa Riza.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Gracia. Elle voulait savoir si on pouvait récupérer Elysia à l'école demain midi et la garder jusqu'au lendemain. Il faudra l'emmener à l'école le jeudi matin. Je lui ai dit que ça ne poserait pas de problème.

\- Tu as bien fait », approuva Roy.

Elle sourit et resta pensive quelques secondes.

« Elle te demandait ce genre de service avant ?

\- Avant le Jour promis, tu veux dire ? »

Elle opina.

« Pas trop. Nous étions beaucoup pris à ce moment-là et... nous n'étions pas vraiment en sécurité. Honnêtement, je préférais qu'Elysia reste avec elle. Après par contre, je lui ai proposé. »

Riza haussa les sourcils. Elle ne croyait pas que Roy gardait parfois d'Elysia. Il allait chez elles, aidait Gracia, mais est-ce qu'il s'occupait réellement de la petite fille ? Elle n'en avait pas le souvenir. Or, il lui aurait dit.

« Elle m'a remercié, mais ne me l'a pas confiée avant que tu ne vives avec moi. »

Riza retint un rire.

« En même temps, je la comprends, accorda Roy, je ne suis pas vraiment un exemple à suivre. Nos fiançailles l'ont rassurée je pense. Maintenant, elle nous la confie plus souvent, et Elysia est plus grande aussi.

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle a bientôt cinq ans maintenant. Ça passe vite. »

Il acquiesça.

« Je vais lire un peu ce soir, reprit Roy. J'arrive à un chapitre intéressant. »

Elle eut un sourire malicieux.

« Un peu ? »

Il nota son ton et croisa son regard.

« Moui... grommela-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas mieux, concéda la jeune femme. Je n'ai pas fini le roman que tu m'as trouvé et je me suis arrêtée à un moment crucial alors...

\- Lecture ce soir, fit Roy. Mais quel couple ! »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils rirent.

En effet, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux dans le canapé, devant la cheminée, Black Hayate à leurs pieds. Ils ne gagnèrent leur lit qu'à minuit passé où le sommeil ne tarda pas à les rattraper.

Leur mercredi matin fut calme au possible. Les dossiers urgents étaient traités et les autres arrivaient au compte-goutte. Roy avait une réunion à onze heures, aussi, ce fut Riza qui alla chercher Elysia à l'école. Il lui avait expliqué le trajet et elle trouva facilement.

Les premières minutes d'attente furent un peu gênantes. Elle était la seule militaire au milieu des mamans et des papas en civils. Tous la regardaient plus ou moins en chuchotant. Puis, la sonnerie retentit et les enfants arrivèrent rapidement.

Parmi la foule, Riza repéra les deux couettes de la fillette. Celle-ci l'avait déjà aperçu et se précipita vers elle en courant.

« Tata Riza ! s'écria Elysia en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Coucou ! salua Riza en la soulevant. Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Oui ! assura la petite fille avec un grand sourire. Il est où Tonton Roy ?

\- En réunion. On y va ?

\- Il faut que tu passes voir ma maîtresse. »

Elysia la guida vers un groupe d'adultes près du portail.

« Ah ! Bonjour Lieutenant Hawkeye, salua une jeune femme rousse. Gracia m'a prévenue que vous passiez récupérer Elysia aujourd'hui.

\- Bonjour, répondit Riza. Parfait alors.

\- Bon après-midi Elysia, à demain !

\- À demain, maîtresse », fit la fillette.

Elles partirent toutes les deux et le chemin jusqu'au QG fut joyeux. Elysia lui raconta toute sa matinée avec moult détails. Elles riaient en entrant dans le bureau.

« Tonton Roy ! s'écria Elysia en courant se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Coucou ma puce ! Tu vas bien ? questionna Roy en la réceptionnant.

\- Oui ! C'est Tata Riza qui est venue me chercher aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-elle avec fierté, ce qui fit rire toute l'équipe.

\- On y va ? » demanda la jeune femme.

Ils comptaient en effet rentrer manger chez eux avec Elysia. C'était rare qu'ils fassent le trajet, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de l'amener à la cafétéria du QG.

« Oui, je venais de réunir mes affaires. À toute les gars !

\- Bon ap' », répondit Breda tandis que les autres les saluaient.

Ils sortirent tous les trois et eurent encore le droit à de nombreux regards. Tous savaient qui était Elysia, mais ça n'empêcherait pas de nouvelles rumeurs de circuler.

Ils cuisinèrent ensemble en rentrant tandis qu'Elysia jouait avec Black Hayate.

« Elysia ! appela Riza. On va passer à table, tu viens te laver les mains ?

\- J'arrive ! » fit la fillette en sautant sur ses pieds.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés devant un plat de pommes de terre, carottes et jambon. Elysia finit intégralement son assiette avec gourmandise et, bien élevée, demanda l'autorisation pour sortir de table.

« Vas-y, répondit Roy, amusé par son entrain.

\- Merci ! »

Elle descendit de sa chaise et retourna jouer avec Black Hayate.

« Ça promet, souffla Riza avec un sourire.

\- Oui, elle a de l'énergie à revendre.

\- Heureusement qu'on a Hayate, renchérit la jeune femme.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Ils débarrassèrent tranquillement et eurent le temps de ranger un peu l'appartement avant de repartir.

Pleine de vie, Elysia sautillait devant avec Black Hayate. Ils avaient choisi d'emmener le petit chien avec eux pour l'après-midi qui serait certainement longue pour Elysia.

Si elle continua de jouer avec Black Hayate en début d'après-midi, elle passa rapidement aux dessins tandis que les adultes travaillaient.

À quatre heures pile, elle vint réclamer son goûter après de Riza.

« On va aller le chercher, répondit la jeune femme en se levant. Roy, on va à la boulangerie », informa-t-elle.

Elysia enfilait déjà son manteau avec un air gourmand.

« Ok », répondit le brun, relevant un regard tendre vers elles.

Finalement, Black Hayate sur les talons, elles quittèrent le bureau. Elysia fut contente de bouger un peu.

À leur retour, l'équipe était en pause et ils discutaient activement. Ils s'interrompirent en les voyant entrer.

Elysia mangeait un pain au chocolat avec gourmandise et elle souleva un sachet d'un air triomphant.

« On en a pris pour vous aussi ! fit la fillette la bouche pleine.

\- Elysia, reprit Riza. Tu vas en mettre partout. »

Elle lui donna une serviette en papier et la petite fille s'essuya avant de distribuer les viennoiseries. Tous la remercièrent et en passant près du Fuery, elle s'arrêta devant la radio, l'air émerveillée.

« Si tu veux, je te fais écouter après ton goûter, Elysia ? » proposa le Sergent-chef.

Elle opina et finit bien vite le pain au chocolat. Riza l'emmena se débarbouiller et quelques minutes plus tard, elle revenait vers Fuery. Celui-ci l'installa sur une chaise et l'aida à mettre le casque.

Elle eut un grand sourire en entendant la musique. Fuery avait sélectionné une fréquence adaptée à la fillette. Elle ne tarda à remuer sur sa chaise, ravie.

« Tu entends la musique aussi ? » questionna-t-elle un peu fort.

Il repoussa le casque, amusé.

« Non, seule la personne qui porte le casque peut l'entendre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle passe par là, expliqua le jeune homme en montrant le fil. Mais si on enlève le casque, tout le monde peut l'entendre.

\- Alors, tu peux l'enlever ?

\- Oui. »

Elysia sauta au sol, prête. Il rit un peu et débrancha le casque. Un air rock se fit entendre et elle recommença à se trémousser, provoquant les rires de l'équipe.

Elle parvenait à suivre le rythme de la musique, mais ses gestes restaient maladroits, ce qui rendait le tout adorable. Black Hayate vint la rejoindre, bondissant autour d'elle.

« Pourquoi vous dansez pas ? questionna la fillette.

\- On est au travail, Elysia, répondit Falman avec patience.

\- Mais c'était pas la récréation ? fit-elle avec un air innocent.

\- Si quelqu'un rentre dans le bureau alors qu'on est en train de danser, expliqua Roy en s'avançant vers elle. Ça ne va pas faire très professionnel. »

Elle eut l'air déçue et il la rassura.

« On dansera ce soir, promis. »

Celui suffit à lui faire retrouver le sourire.

Le soir venu, elle se souvenait très bien de sa promesse et lui rappela dès qu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement. Riza eut un sourire amusé et lui jeta un regard.

Roy haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste, mais le sourire sur ses lèvres ne la trompait pas. Il se dirigea vers le phonographe, changea le disque et lança la musique. Elysia attrapa sa main et se mit à sautiller en rythme.

Riza retint un rire devant la scène.

Elle en profita pour préparer la chambre d'ami pour Elysia et commença à cuisiner avant que la petite fille ne veuille changer de partenaire.

« Ton tour », déclara le brun en prenant sa place en cuisine.

Elle se laissa entraîner par Elysia sans protester et Roy ne tarda pas à entendre des rires venant du salon. Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et sourit. Riza dansait avec Elysia dans ses bras. Elle tournait sur elle-même, provoquant ses rires, et se penchait en avant, ce qui faisait crier la petite fille.

Il pouffa et revint à sa cuisine.

Heureusement, la journée avait dû fatiguer la fillette car elle fut bien calme après le repas. Riza lui fit prendre son bain et Roy se chargea de lui lire une histoire, comme elle le lui demanda. Elysia s'endormit rapidement.

Il rejoignit Riza, installée sur le canapé.

« Elle dort ?

\- Oui, répondit Roy. Et je ne vais pas tarder à faire pareil. »

Elle sourit et fut un peu surprise lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il paraissait fatigué et avait fermé les yeux.

Elle sentit ses doigts entrelacer les siens et laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule.

« Ç'a été ta réunion ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Oui, toujours un peu galère pour que les choses bougent, mais je ne perds pas espoir. »

Elle sourit, jouant avec ses doigts.

« J'ai une idée, souffla Riza.

\- Pour les Ishbals ? »

Elle rit cette fois.

« Non, pour toi. »

Elle se redressa et lui fit signe de se mettre dos à elle. Il ne comprit que lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« En effet, murmura Roy. C'est une bonne idée. »

Elle s'agenouilla sur le canapé, s'installant de façon plus pratique.

Elle le sentit se détendre petit à petit. Il penchait la tête en avant, les yeux clos, tandis qu'elle continuait son massage. Il n'avait que sa chemise sur lui et elle sentait ses muscles rouler entre ses doigts.

« On va se coucher ? » susurra Riza à son oreille après un moment.

Il grommela.

« Mais c'est une invitation ça. »

Elle rit, appuyant sa poitrine dans son dos.

« Effectivement. »

Il releva la tête aussitôt et se tourna vers elle. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son sourire mutin confirma ses propos et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. S'il fut surpris au départ, il s'empressa ensuite de lui retourner son baiser. La température de la pièce monta de quelques degrés et elle se retrouva sans trop savoir comment, allongée en soutien-gorge sur le canapé.

« On devrait peut-être rejoindre notre chambre », émit-elle entre deux baisers.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer. Il la saisit par les hanches et elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. La seconde suivante, il se dirigeait vers leur lit, la jeune femme dans les bras.

Sans quitter ses lèvres, il ferma la porte et l'allongea sur le lit.

« Un préservatif ? murmura Riza dans un moment de lucidité.

\- On a arrêté, susurra-t-il dans son cou.

\- Quoi ? »

Il s'immobilisa, releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu veux dire que... qu'on veut des enfants ?

\- Oui... et il ne nous reste plus de préservatifs à l'appart'. Ça te dérange ?

\- Non », répondit-elle instinctivement, se serrant contre lui.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions qu'il reprenait ses lèvres.

* * *

Nue dans le lit, Riza était lovée contre Roy, un sourire comblé sur le visage.

« Heureusement qu'Elysia a un sommeil profond », souffla Roy, caressant son épaule blanche du bout des doigts.

Elle frappa son torse gentiment, mais ne protesta pas. En effet, elle était d'accord. Heureusement qu'Elysia avait un sommeil profond.

« Tu en es où dans ton livre ?

\- L'expérimentation. Il me reste une centaine de pages à lire pour te donner une idée. »

Il la sentit opiner contre lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se redressait, levant la tête vers lui. Il l'interrogea du regard.

« On devrait peut-être éteindre ? Il est bientôt une heure. »

Il grimaça et obtempéra. Ils furent plongés dans le noir et tout de suite après, Riza revenait se pelotonner contre lui. Roy n'eut aucun mal à s'endormir ce soir-là.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Une semaine

**Titre : Une autre vie **

**Genre : Romance **

**Rating : K+**

**Résumé : Alors que Riza traverse une période de déprime, elle est projetée dans une autre dimension. Une autre dimension où elle se retrouve mariée avec Roy Mustang. Royai as usual !**

**Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Tous possiblement. **

**Notes : Hello ! La clé de l'énigme est dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture à vous ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :** **Une semaine**

* * *

Ce fut Elysia qui vint les réveiller à sept heures précises.

« Debout ! » fit-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

Riza sursauta, tendant instinctivement la main vers la table de chevet. Roy la retint et elle revint à la réalité.

Il caressa doucement son bras, son regard plongé dans le sien. Elle soupira avant de se laisser retomber contre lui.

« On arrive Elysia, signifia Roy. Peux-tu réveiller Hayate ? tenta le jeune homme.

\- J'y vais », répondit-elle innocemment.

La fillette s'éloigna et Riza pouffa.

« Sérieusement ? Réveiller Hayate ?

\- Il fallait bien quelque chose pour l'éloigner », répliqua le brun.

Elle l'observa tandis qu'il s'asseyait, récupérant ses affaires. Il enfila simplement un pantalon et s'étira.

« Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que tu te douches ?

\- Ça me semble parfait », répondit Riza en se redressant.

Le drap glissa, dévoilant sa poitrine nue, et elle ne manqua pas son regard gourmand. Posant un genou sur le lit, il caressa son cou d'une main et l'embrassa.

Tout sourire, il sortit de la chambre, un tee-shirt à la main. Riza s'enveloppa dans le drap, prit son uniforme et fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle en sortait, prête.

Elysia était en train de déjeuner et elle s'installa avec elle.

« Tu as bien dormi, ma chérie ? demanda Riza

\- Oui, maman elle dit comme un bébé !

\- Tant mieux », sourit la jeune femme en lui donnant une serviette alors qu'Elysia se mettait de la confiture partout.

La petite fille s'essuya la bouche et but son bol de lait.

« J'ai fini !

\- Parfait, maintenant, à la salle de bain. »

Elysia sauta sur ses pieds, suivie de Riza. Elle l'aida à se débarbouiller et à s'habiller.

« Vous êtes prêtes ? demanda Roy en les rejoignant.

\- Presque », fit Riza qui coiffait Elysia.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils quittaient l'appartement avec Black Hayate. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'école et déposèrent Elysia. La petite fille s'éloigna à grands renforts d'au-revoir de la main.

Puis, ils gagnèrent le QG et rejoignirent leur bureau.

« Je vais aller un peu au stand de tirs m'entraîner, informa Riza en déposant ses affaires.

\- Ok », répondit Roy en se penchant vers elle.

Il effleura ses lèvres dans un baiser léger et sentit deux mains empoigner sa chemise. Elle le retint contre lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il sourit et glissa une main dans son dos.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant sur le reste de l'équipe.

« Hem ! fit Havoc, l'air de rien. Bon matin. »

Surpris, ils se séparèrent et Riza retrouva de suite une attitude professionnelle.

« Bonjour Messieurs », salua-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce avec un sourire.

Comme un seul homme, l'équipe se tourna vers Roy.

Celui-ci se décida à les ignorer ou à se défiler en fonction des points de vue et gagna son bureau.

« Eh bien Messieurs, qu'attendez-vous pour vous mettre au travail ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il prenait un dossier, montrant l'exemple.

Il ferma les yeux sur leurs regards coquins et le bruit des stylos glissant sur le papier se fit bientôt entendre.

Lorsque Riza revint, tous étaient absorbés dans leur dossier. Elle eut un sourire satisfait et s'installa à sa place.

Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine qu'elle avait changé de dimension. Une semaine qu'elle vivait avec Roy Mustang. Cette pensée lui semblait étrange. D'un côté, cela paraissait très récent et d'un autre, pas du tout. Elle se sentait bien ici. Elle commençait à trouver son équilibre. Voulait-elle repartir ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Elle se pencha sur un dossier et occulta tout le reste.

La pause du midi fut particulièrement joyeuse. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Roy, le Lieutenant Jonas était absent et il affichait un sourire comblé. L'après-midi fut ponctuée de rire, Havoc et Breda ne pouvant s'empêcher d'échanger sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ils abordèrent tous les sujets de commérages du QG, excepté celui du couple Riza et Roy, et cela amusa grandement les autres. Il fallait dire que ce jeudi était particulièrement calme.

Ils partirent tôt et se changèrent avant de retourner profiter des derniers rayons de soleil au parc. Black Hayate fut ravi de ce programme et il joua avec Riza une bonne demi-heure.

La nuit tombait quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement.

« Je vais cuisiner, déclara Roy. Je sais déjà ce que je vais faire.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non, je m'occupe de tout. »

Il avait un sourire fier qui amusa la jeune femme. Visiblement, il avait une très bonne idée en tête.

Elle le laissa aux commandes, se changea et décida de se poser tranquillement. Elle arrivait à la fin de son roman et pensait le finir dans la soirée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une douce odeur se répandait dans la maison. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire sa curieuse et jeta un œil dans la cuisine.

« Riza, tu triches, protesta Roy.

\- Mais ça sent bon », répliqua Riza, ce qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel.

Il avait déjà mis son plat dans le four donc elle ne vit rien et fit la moue.

« On mange bientôt ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Il va falloir encore un peu de patience », répondit le brun.

Il rit alors qu'elle boudait faussement.

« Si tu veux, j'ai un excellent moyen de passer le temps, proposa Roy sur un ton badin.

\- Ah oui ? »

Elle avait tout de suite saisi son allusion et sourit en se retrouvant dans ses bras. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes et le temps passa effectivement très vite.

Ils ne mangèrent que bien plus tard dans la soirée, ayant arrêté le four auparavant. Roy avait cuisiné une courge butternut farcie avec de la viande hachée, des haricots rouges et du maïs épicé, le tout recouvert de fromage. Un vrai délice.

« Dis-moi ? » questionna Roy alors que Riza s'était déjà posée dans le lit avec son roman. Tu n'as pas vu mon livre ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus depuis hier.

\- Tu le laisses sur la table basse à chaque fois, non ? Peut-être qu'Elysia y a touché.

\- Oui... »

La jeune femme se leva et ils cherchèrent tous les deux. Étrangement, ils finirent par retrouver le livre dans le bureau de Roy.

« C'est étonnant. Je suis sûr de ne pas l'avoir remis ici.

\- Ce n'est pas moi non plus.

\- Ce doit être Elysia... mais pourquoi ? »

Riza haussa les épaules.

« Tu l'as bientôt fini ? nota-t-elle.

\- Oui, je vais le terminer ce soir.

\- Ok, moi aussi. »

Ils se sourirent et s'installèrent dans leur lit. Ils furent vite plongés dans leur lecture respective et quand Riza referma son livre, Roy lisait toujours, sourcils froncés.

Elle éteignit sa lampe de chevet et s'allongea en étouffant un bâillement.

* * *

« Riza ?

\- Quoi ? marmonna-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

\- Tong, son livre. Il se termine sur une nouvelle hypothèse.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Riza en se pelotonnant à son aise contre lui.

\- Selon lui, si on peut passer d'une dimension à une autre, il est également possible de passer d'une époque à une autre.

\- Attends, arrêta Riza, pas sûre de comprendre. Tu veux dire voyager dans le temps ? »

Elle sentit Roy opiner et se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Il lui montra la dernière page et elle la lut.

« Tu vois, reprit Roy en se mettant sur le ventre à côté d'elle, le livre dans les mains. Il parle d'un test avec un objet, mais on ne sait pas si ça été concluant, ajouta-t-il en montrant les lignes concernées.

\- Je pense que oui », marmonna Riza après avoir lu la dernière page.

Puis, elle prit le livre et le feuilleta, cherchant la partie biographie. Elle tomba sur un paragraphe au début de l'ouvrage.

« Où as-tu trouvé ce bouquin déjà ?

\- Dans ma bibliothèque personnelle. Je ne me souvenais même pas l'avoir acheté, mais comme beaucoup d'autres. »

Riza opina, parcourant la biographie de l'auteur. Ce n'était pas une biographie habituelle, elle était même plutôt mystérieuse. Elle commençait par une citation.

_**Bienheureux celui qui sait rire de lui-même, il n'a pas fini de s'amuser.***_

_Maurys Tong, alchimiste de son état, est plutôt méconnu du grand public et grand bien lui fasse. Il aime l'anonymat, sa femme et ses enfants. Nul besoin d'en savoir plus sur ce simple civil, l'humilité est sa plus grande qualité. _

Il y avait des mots ajoutés en manuscrits.

_En espérant que tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions, mystérieux lecteur._

« Roy ! interpella Riza. Tu l'as lu ?

\- Oui, mais je ne me souviens pas de la dernière phrase par contre. »

Ils s'entreregardèrent et Riza soupira.

« C'est étrange, reprit le brun. C'est comme s'il savait que je cherchais quelque chose de précis dans ce livre.

\- Rien d'étrange », assura Riza en prenant son carnet.

Elle y écrivit le nom de l'auteur et le sien, puis devant son manque de réaction, relia chaque lettre à sa jumelle.

ROY MUSTANG

MAURYS TONG

« C'est un anagramme de mon prénom, d'accord, comprit le jeune homme. Ça arrive, mais...

\- Roy, j'en étais déjà persuadée en lisant la dernière page. C'est exactement ton style d'écriture et crois-moi depuis le temps que je corrige tes rapports, je le connais.

\- Attends, tu es sérieuse ? Tu penses que j'ai écrit ce bouquin ?

\- J'en suis même sûre. Regarde. »

Elle lui montra la citation au-dessus de la biographie et lui fit relire les quelques lignes ensuite.

« Déjà, alchimiste de son état. Quand on lit ça, on comprend juste qu'il est alchimiste, mais c'est tout.

\- Ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

\- Maintenant, relis la citation. On comprend qu'il ne faut pas se prendre au sérieux en gros. Alors, si on suit son conseil, on peut, par exemple, décider d'inverser certains mots-clés. À la place de _méconnu du grand public_, prenons _connu du grand public_. Ensuite, _il aime l'anonymat_, remplaçons par _il aime la célébrité_. Puis on a _ce simple civil_ qui confirme le fait que ce n'est pas un alchimiste d'état. Si on inverse, on serait tenté d'écrire _militaire_. Et enfin, dois-je parler de _l'humilité est sa plus grande qualité_ ?

\- L'orgueil », proposa Roy.

Elle approuva.

« Ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

\- Et la femme et les enfants ? On est marié je te rappelle.

\- À mon avis, c'est juste un clin d'œil pour moi, répondit-elle. Si on continue jusqu'à inverser _alchimiste de son état_, on peut, en poussant un peu loin, en déduire _alchimiste d'état_. »

Il reprit le livre, fronçant les sourcils.

« Et la phrase manuscrite ?

\- Eh bien, j'imagine que s'il a été capable de transporter le livre jusqu'à notre époque, il a aussi pu le ramener après que tu aies débuté ta lecture, écrire sa ligne et nous le renvoyer. Cela expliquerait sa disparition et le fait qu'on l'ait retrouvé dans ton bureau.

\- D'où la dernière page de son livre sur les voyages dans le temps et sa première hypothèse concernant les objets.

\- Oui. D'ailleurs, il s'adresse à un _mystérieux lecteur_. On inverse et ça donne un _lecteur connu_. Il sait très bien qui va lire ce livre. Toi. »

Il reposa le livre, pensif.

« Mais tu y crois ? finit-il par demander. J'aurai écrit ce livre pour ensuite l'envoyer dans le passé ?

\- J'en suis sûre. »

Roy poussa un soupir et se remit sur le dos, passant ses mains derrière sa tête.

« C'est complètement dingue, souffla-t-il en fixant le plafond.

\- Je crois que tu es un peu mégalo, ajouta Riza.

Il hésita entre rire et s'indigner et choisit la première solution.

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'observant.

« En fait, ça aussi j'en suis sûre. Mais... je pense que tu as fait ça pour une bonne raison tout de même.

\- Ah oui ? interrogea-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

\- Il doit y avoir un indice quelque part sur comment retourner dans ma dimension. Tu as lu le chapitre sur la théorie de l'aléatoire à présent ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Comme je le disais, il a écrit tout le livre à partir de cette expérience. En fait, j'ai écrit ce livre en me basant sur... sur toi je pense.

\- Ma venue dans cette dimension...

\- J'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui s'est passé certainement.

\- Ça te ressemble, en effet, sourit la jeune femme.

\- En réalité, le chapitre est flou. Il parle de deux critères clés. Le premier est lié au temps et le deuxième à l'altitude. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. La neige. Le toit.

« Mais, il ne faut pas de cercle alchimique ?

\- Il semblerait que non... »

Il resta quelques secondes silencieux.

« Je crois que... je commence à comprendre, souffla-t-il. Ce chapitre était très peu clair pour moi, mais maintenant que je sais qui a écrit ce livre, j'ai compris.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu as compris ?

\- Ça ne va peut-être pas te plaire... » émit-il du bout des lèvres.

Elle réfléchit à ce qui pourrait ne pas lui plaire et elle se remémora sa remarque précédente. Un cercle alchimique... il n'y en avait pas sur le toit du QG. Or, il n'y avait que très peu d'alchimistes capable de transmuter sans cercle... vraiment très peu.

« Je crois... reprit Roy, je crois que...

\- C'est bon, souffla Riza en se pelotonnant un peu plus contre lui. Tu devais avoir une bonne raison. »

Il opina, caressant son dos d'une main.

« C'est hallucinant de me dire que mon futur moi va te transporter toi, Riza d'une époque et d'une dimension précise, dans une autre dimension. Je veux dire... pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi à ce moment ? Pourquoi ici ?

\- Tu trouveras les réponses à ses questions, sourit Riza en posant une main apaisante sur son torse. En plus, ce n'est peut-être pas toi, le Roy de cette dimension, qui va le faire.

\- C'est vrai... »

Elle ferma les yeux. Étrangement, elle se sentait plus apaisée maintenant qu'elle avait compris. Il n'y avait de voyage inter-dimensionnel aléatoire. Elle n'était pas là par hasard.

Elle eut une soudaine pensée : que ce serait-il passé si elle n'avait pas changé de dimension, à cet instant, sur le toit ? Elle rouvrit les yeux brusquement et un frisson la parcourut.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna Roy.

\- Rien... » souffla-t-elle avant de trouver ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Roy sourit en sentant ses mains se glisser sous son tee-shirt.

* * *

« Je vais avoir une marque, se plaignit Riza à présent nue, blottie dans les bras de Roy.

\- Tu m'as cherché », protesta son mari.

Elle haussa un sourcil, une main sur son cou où un suçon se dessinait clairement.

« Ça va encore donner lieu à des rumeurs, ne viens pas rouspéter après.

\- Oh, je ne rouspéterai pas à ce sujet », rit le jeune homme.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« On dort ? » questionna Roy.

Elle opina contre lui et il éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Étrangement, il fut le premier à s'endormir. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentait sa respiration régulière, son torse ferme, ses mains autour d'elle et avec, un incroyable sentiment d'amour.

Cela paraissait tellement évident à présent. Elle savait également qu'elle ne tarderait pas à rentrer chez elle. Le but de ce voyage inter-dimensionnel était accompli. Elle ferma les yeux, presque à regret.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle avant de sentir le sommeil l'emporter.

* * *

* Citation de Joseph Folliet.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Retour

**Titre : Une autre vie **

**Genre : Romance **

**Rating : K+**

**Résumé : Alors que Riza traverse une période de déprime, elle est projetée dans une autre dimension. Une autre dimension où elle se retrouve mariée avec Roy Mustang. Royai as usual !**

**Disclamer : FMA ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Tous possiblement. **

**Notes : Hello ! Déjà la fin ! Je crois que c'est la fanfiction FMA que j'ai préféré écrire. Allez savoir pourquoi. Je n'ai plus d'histoire en stock pour le moment et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire non plus donc je ne peux pas vous dire quand est-ce que je reviendrai sur FMA. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie pendant ces longs mois. Ce fut un vrai plaisir. Bon mois d'août à tous ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Retour**

* * *

Vers quatre heures, Riza fut réveillée par un drôle de pressentiment. Elle se redressa. Roy dormait à point fermé.

Elle s'extirpa du lit et sortit de chambre.

Sur la table de chevet de Roy, le livre de Maurys Tong avait disparu.

Les volets du salon étaient restés ouverts et la neige tombait par la fenêtre. Black Hayate dormait profondément dans son panier. Normalement, il aurait dû se réveiller. Normalement...

Elle mit ses chaussures, passa un pull et sortit de l'appartement. Elle ne sentait pas le froid tandis qu'elle montait l'escalier menant au toit. La porte était ouverte et elle se retrouva toute seule, au beau milieu de la nuit, sur ce toit désert.

Cependant, elle était loin de se sentir seule.

« C'est bon, mon amour, murmura-t-elle. Tu peux me ramener. »

La neige s'intensifia et elle ne lutta pas contre l'étrange sentiment qui envahit son corps. Elle tomba au sol, inconsciente, et une lumière bleue enveloppa le toit. Un flash transcenda les sphères du temps et des dimensions. Une seconde plus tard, Riza avait disparu.

Un étage en dessous, Roy ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Il alluma la lumière, s'attirant un grognement mécontent.

« Le livre ?! s'écria le brun en remarquant sa table de chevet vide.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Roy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il se tourna vers Riza, pelotonnée dans les draps. Elle avait un regard inquiet, se demandant ce qui se passait.

Joie et tristesse, comment pouvait-il mêler deux sentiments aussi contradictoires ?

« Rien... » murmura-t-il en se recouchant.

Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa son dos.

« J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, susurra sa femme après qu'il ait éteint la lumière.

\- Ah oui ? »

Il sourit alors qu'elle lui racontait une étrange histoire de voyage inter-dimensionnel.

* * *

Lorsque Riza se réveilla, elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle était de retour chez elle. Elle reconnaissait l'odeur des draps frais, des médicaments. L'infirmerie. Encore...

Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Un bras vint aussitôt l'aider.

« Lieutenant, souffla Roy, le soulagement visible sur son visage. Vous allez bien ? »

Il tira une petite sonnette et elle observa les alentours. Ah non, il ne s'agissait pas de l'infirmerie, mais plutôt d'un hôpital.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

\- Vendredi 23 novembre. Vous avez dormi une journée entière, enfin si on peut dire... On vous a retrouvée inanimée sur le toit du QG. Vous étiez trempée. »

L'inquiétude était palpable dans sa voix.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, sourit Riza apaisée. Je vais mieux. Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi. »

Il ne sembla pas la croire et la regardait toujours avec de grands yeux angoissés. Une infirmière arriva et l'ausculta.

« Eh bien, vous me semblez en parfaite santé. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Très bien, avoua Riza. J'étais épuisée hier, je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété. »

Elle parlait à Roy précisément.

« Un docteur va passer vous examiner d'ici quelques instants », informa l'infirmière avant de sortir.

Le silence s'abattit dans la chambre. Elle sentit une main passer sur ses cheveux et un regard d'excuse croisa le sien. Il n'eut qu'un sourire pour seule réponse.

Le docteur ne tarda pas à arriver et Roy sortit le temps qu'il l'examine.

« Alors ? fit-il lorsqu'il sortit.

\- Je vous laisse aller lui demander », déclara le vieil homme, amusé.

Roy ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la chambre. Riza avait déjà remis un pantalon et rassemblait ses cheveux. Il s'excusa et elle haussa les épaules.

« Le docteur m'autorise à sortir ce soir. Mes constantes sont normales. Il m'a juste dit de me ménager un peu.

\- C'est tout ? » souffla Roy.

Elle lui lança un regard surpris.

« Je veux dire, ça fait des années que je vous connais Riza. Vous êtes un roc, même dans les pires moments, vous tenez bon. Nous n'avons pas eu de grosses enquêtes ou... »

Elle sourit. Il s'était inquiété pour elle... beaucoup. Cela la touchait.

« Vous savez, Roy, reprit-elle insistant sur son prénom, je suis humaine, comme vous. Moi aussi, il m'arrive de flancher...

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il après quelques secondes. Je vous laisse vous habiller tranquillement. Je repasserai vous chercher vers dix-huit heures, si ça vous va ? »

Elle opina et l'observa sortir avec un sourire amusé.

Il avait repris son attitude de Général, mais elle savait ce qui se cachait dessus. La voix, les mots, l'attitude, le regard, tout était pareil. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir quitté le Roy de l'autre dimension.

Le retour au bureau risquait d'être compliqué. Ne pas l'appeler Roy et surtout, ne pas le tutoyer seraient ses plus grandes difficultés certainement.

En attendant, elle fut condamnée à quémander un roman auprès de l'équipe médicale pour ne pas mourir d'ennui. Ils ne lui enlèveraient la perfusion qu'avant son départ, aussi, elle la traîna avec elle dans les couloirs. Heureusement, un des patients eut pitié d'elle et lui donna un de ses romans déjà lu maintes et maintes fois. Riza le remercia grandement avant de s'installer dans un salon tranquille.

Elle n'avait pas envie de se remettre dans son lit. Un thé acheté au distributeur à côté d'elle, elle se plongea dans le livre.

Le temps défila rapidement et elle commençait à avoir froid quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Lieutenant ? »

Elle sursauta et leva de grands yeux surpris sur Roy. Un sourire fleurit aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Elle se redressa et referma son livre.

« Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Je m'en suis douté. On passe par votre chambre, une infirmière vous cherchait. »

Elle approuva et se leva avant de récupérer son gobelet vide qu'elle jeta.

« Vous avez froid ? demanda Roy.

\- Non, ça va.

\- Je les connais vos non ça va », marmonna le brun en enlevant son manteau.

Il le posa sur ses épaules sans qu'elle n'ait son mot à dire.

Elle le resserra autour d'elle et lui lança un regard tendre. Il lui répondit de la même manière. Il y eut un moment de gêne lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte. Ils n'avaient partagé ce genre de regards que lors des situations critiques. Critique dans le sens mortel du terme.

Une infirmière les aborda et ils retrouvèrent une contenance. Elle examina Riza une dernière fois, lui enleva sa perfusion et lui donna les derniers conseils d'usage.

« Ce serait bien que quelqu'un veille sur elle ce week-end », émit-elle finalement.

Sans savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, elle s'était tournée vers Roy.

« Pas de soucis », déclara ce dernier.

Ils prirent les affaires de Riza et quittèrent l'hôpital.

« Ça ne vous dérange pas ? questionna Roy une fois dans la voiture. Que je veille sur vous ce week-end ?

\- Non, c'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question.

\- Elle n'a pas lieu d'être, assura le brun avec un sourire apaisant. Ça vous va si on s'installe chez moi ? J'ai une chambre d'ami et je peux passer prendre des affaires chez vous.

\- Comme vous voulez. »

Le trajet fut silencieux. Roy conduisait prudemment, ce qui était rare. Il fit un arrêt chez elle et l'aida à prendre quelques affaires, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le QG et récupèrent Black Hayate chez Fuery, enfin, Roy se gara devant son appartement.

Ce n'était pas le même, se dit Riza. Mais tant qu'elle était avec lui, elle s'en fichait.

Roy déposa ses affaires dans la chambre d'ami.

« Les draps sont propres », informa-t-il.

Elle opina sans l'entendre, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Lieutenant ? »

La tête levée vers la fenêtre, elle semblait loin.

« Riza ? »

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui.

« Oui ? »

Il sourit.

« Vous étiez ailleurs. Tout va bien ? Que voulez-vous manger ce soir ?

\- Des croque-monsieur », répondit-elle sans même y réfléchir.

Il fut un peu surpris, mais acquiesça.

« Prenez la salle de bain, si vous voulez. Je vous sors une serviette.

\- Merci. »

Elle se doucha rapidement, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Elle se sentait bien ici et la distance entre Roy et elle n'était due qu'à leur attitude. Ils ne tenaient que comme cela. Parce qu'ils mentaient à longueur de journée en quelque sorte.

Elle repensa aux jours précédents son voyage inter-dimensionnel et se sentit stupide. Stupide d'avoir douté. Oui, il sortait avec des femmes, mais, elle le savait, il ne s'agissait que d'une couverture quand cela devenait trop dur de faire semblant. En revanche, elle doutait que beaucoup de femmes se soient déjà retrouvées ici. Ça, elle en était même sûre. Roy ne ramenait que peu de conquêtes. Il aimait draguer. C'était un fait. Mais se réveiller le matin avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas dans son lit, ça il n'aimait pas.

Elle leva la tête alors que l'eau ruisselait sur son visage. Elle ressentait poindre la détresse de ce jour-là, lorsqu'elle était montée sur ce toit. Elle avait pleuré, craqué complètement. L'espoir qui la portait toujours l'avait quitté, mais encore une fois, il avait été là. Comme un ange gardien.

Partout, à chaque instant, à chaque moment, et même quand elle perdait l'espoir, Roy Mustang était là pour veiller sur elle.

Un profond sentiment d'amour enfla dans sa poitrine et elle soupira, coupant l'eau.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à le conquérir. Roy en avait bien été capable. À présent, c'était son tour.

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, Roy ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. À son plus grand soulagement, il avait retrouvé son Lieutenant aujourd'hui. Il avait cru devenir fou en la découvrant inconsciente sur le toit. Sans se soucier des qu'en-dira-t-on, il l'avait portée jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle avait été transportée à l'hôpital peu de temps après et depuis, il n'avait pas quitté son chevet. Il avait occulté tout le reste et donné ses ordres à Havoc. Seule Riza comptait.

Il avait eu vingt-quatre heures pour se fustiger mentalement. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien et qu'avait-il fait ? Rien.

Il aurait dû la questionner, l'écouter, prendre soin d'elle, mais non, il avait comme toujours gardé ses distances.

Il avait conscience d'avoir de la chance. Elle allait bien. Elle allait mieux surtout et il se souvenait du mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait eu ce jour-là. Un horrible sentiment. La peur, l'inquiétude, l'impuissance... encore. La même que durant le Jour promis. Il revoyait la scène : Riza, une main sur son cou, baignant dans son sang.

Il soupira et se tourna dans son lit. Elle allait bien. Il répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois pour s'en convaincre. Pourtant, il sentait quelque chose lui échapper. Elle semblait différente aujourd'hui. Plus détendue, plus proche. La soirée avait été agréable. Ils avaient ri en discutant de tout et de rien. Elle avait complimenté sa cuisine d'un air amusé qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Il grommela et bascula de l'autre côté. Avant le Jour promis, il avait toujours tout fait pour la protéger. C'était plus ou moins inconscient, mais lorsqu'elle avait failli mourir, il avait compris.

Sans elle, plus rien ne comptait. Le monde pouvait s'écrouler. Que les homonculus gagnent ou non, il s'en fichait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance sans elle.

D'ailleurs, à quoi bon créer un monde meilleur si elle n'était pas là pour le voir ?! Tout lui semblerait vain et insipide. Un monde sans couleurs. Sans l'éclat doré de ces cheveux, ni celui noisette de ses yeux. Terne. Mort.

Il lui avait dit. Dans son combat contre lui-même face à Envy. C'était tout ce qui l'avait retenu.

Elle lui était bien trop précieuse. Elle était son espoir.

Jusqu'au début de cette semaine, il la pensait satisfaite. Tout était pareil. Leur routine avait repris et ils changeaient les choses peu à peu, en passant des lois pour les conditions de vie des Ishbals.

Il se trompait. Riza s'accommodait de la situation, mais lui ne voulait pas cela. Il voulait qu'elle soit aussi épanouie que ce soir. Qu'elle soit heureuse tout simplement et, égoïstement, il savait que son bonheur passait par lui. C'était un fait. Il l'avait intégré depuis des années. Connaissant Riza depuis son adolescence, il avait appris à appréhender son caractère, sa manière d'être.

Elle était idéaliste, mais rationnelle et surtout passionnée. Son guide au milieu de la tempête. Et elle croyait en lui, profondément, sincèrement.

Il se souvenait du jour où elle avait signé pour rejoindre son équipe. Elle avait été très sérieuse et il avait lu du respect dans son regard, une certaine fierté et dissimulé, de la tendresse.

Il avait toujours su lire dans ses yeux, comme elle le faisait, donc aucun n'était dupe. Ils faisaient juste semblant, leurs sentiments ne ressortant que dans les pires situations. La mort de Lust par exemple.

Du fond du sombre couloir, tandis qu'il se trainait avec peine, il avait entendu ce cri de désespoir et de rage mêlés. Il avait senti sa détresse et ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Chaque coup de feu semblait l'atteindre. Il avait eu tellement peur de ne pas arriver à temps.

Roy finit par se relever. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et prit un verre d'eau. Pensif, il s'assit sur le canapé.

Que voulait-il aujourd'hui ? La protéger ?

Ça ne suffisait plus.

Il ne voulait plus voir cette tristesse, cette peine. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Il voulait...

« Roy ? » appela une petite voix.

Il croisa son regard interrogateur, inquiet. Encore inquiet... par sa faute.

Elle lut la culpabilité dans le sien, l'abandon, la peine. Lentement, elle vint le rejoindre et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété », murmura-t-elle, tournée vers lui.

Il repoussa ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

« Je crois que celui qui doit s'excuser ici, c'est moi. Je n'avais pas vu que vous alliez mal, ou plutôt, je l'ai vu, mais je n'ai rien fait. Ça n'arrivera plus, je vous le promets », fit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Elle se laissa faire sans un mot, avec l'envie de se blottir dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute », souffla Riza.

Son regard fut encore plus coupable et contrit. Il entrouvrît la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose et la referma. Elle le questionna silencieusement.

« Des fois, susurra Roy en penchant la tête vers elle, posant son front contre le sien. C'est dur de faire semblant. »

De surprise, elle eut un sourire tendre. Il sentit ses doigts presser les siens, l'excusant sans un mot.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide ? Comment pouvait-il imaginer pouvoir vivre toute sa vie sans elle à ses côtés ? Il le regretterait certainement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Riza suivait ses sentiments à travers ses yeux, attendant patiemment. Elle n'avait pas à le conquérir. Juste à l'encourager un peu.

« C'est fou... déclara Roy en prenant sa décision, mais... si tu ne veux pas Riza, promets-moi de tout oublier et que tout sera comme avant ? »

Elle se redressa et opina.

« J'aimerais, si tu le veux, souffla-t-il, portant sa main toujours dans la sienne à ses lèvres. J'aimerais pouvoir t'aimer au grand jour. Que nous soyons ensemble. En couple. »

Il déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main et elle perçut son tremblement. Elle se souvint des paroles de Roy, celui de l'autre dimension. Ainsi, c'était donc vrai. Il perdait ses moyens face à elle.

Un sourire radieux s'épanouit sur son visage et il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà, elle capturait ses lèvres entre les siennes.

* * *

Un doute apparut dans son esprit bien plus tard dans la nuit. Et si elle avait imaginé tout ça ? Et si cette histoire incroyable de voyage inter-dimensionnel, n'était qu'une fable inventée par son esprit ?

Elle se redressa un peu et contempla Roy. Endormi, il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et affichait un sourire comblé.

Son cœur loupa un battement et elle se lova contre lui, émue. Peu importait...

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux, sentant un regard sur elle. Il faisait jour et les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna-t-elle encore ensommeillée.

\- Rien », répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il la détaillait comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était réellement là et elle rouvrit les yeux alors qu'il posait une main sur son cou. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Je t'ai fait un suçon », murmura-t-il avec un air mutin.

Elle fut surprise et posa une main sur la sienne.

C'était ici. Exactement au même endroit.

Elle sut alors. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle était heureuse.

Délicatement, Roy vint l'embrasser, caressant son dos du bout des doigts.


End file.
